


THE UNFORTUNATE STORY OF THE NOT SO PERFECT TRIO [Draco Malfoy × fem!reader × Blaise Zabini]

by nefelibataaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/F, F/M, Good Blaise Zabini, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Harry Potter References, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Love Triangles, Multi, Other, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Protective Draco Malfoy, Reader-Insert, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefelibataaa/pseuds/nefelibataaa
Summary: THE BRONZE TRIO'S story, is quite an unfortunate one indeed. It's a story of three friends raised in powerful houses, raised to believe in blood purity and entitlement, each raised to continue a different legacy for their family.Each with the burden of making their families proud resting heavily on their shoulders.DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY is arrogant, tainted by his parents expectations of how their sole heir should behave.BLAISE VALARIUS ZABINI is reserved, detached from the world in order to survive his vain mother.(Y/N) CÉLESTE EREBUS is hollow, a shell of her former self after years of abuse from her father.There is something wrong with each of them, after all they're not so perfect, but when the Silver Trio is together as one, they become a little bit more whole.When dark forces threaten the wizarding world, the trio must take action. Their dark families get tangled within the dark side, terrible things are expected of them.Love mixes with friendship, hate turns to friendship, loyalties must be prioritized, choices must be made.Will the unfortunate story of the not so perfect trio be almost perfect in the end?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Not So Perfect Trio

APPARENTLY AT HOGWARTS, friendship tended to come in threes.

The Golden Trio was revered for being perfect and, well, golden. They were the most well known of all the friend trios, and tended to overshadow the rest.

They more than lived up to their perfect reputation though, making them even harder to hate.

Saving the school and wizarding world on several occasions can bring this on a group though, being friendly to everyone does this too. And as for Harry Potter, the so called 'leader' of the Golden Trio, being the one to defeat Lord Voldemort when he was merely a baby made him so very famous, he barely needed to try when it came to these things.

Then there was the Silver Trio, not as well known but just as lovable and perfect. Made of three friends from different houses who tended to be pushed to the side: Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor, and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. They were an odd group but perfect morally, they didn't have to worry about their parents' dark prejudices either.

The Golden Trio was perfect, as was the Silver trio there is no denying this. But though the Golden Trio were the stars of Hogwarts adventures, there is always another side to things. 

Darker, less perfect sides that came in the form of a group of Slytherins.

The Slytherins, or more particularly a certain three Slytherins dubbed the Bronze Trio, were always somewhere in the background of the Golden Trio's adventures. They despised the courageous lions with a passion.

The three Gryffindors, in their eyes, were three cocky trouble makers who were always challenging the Bronze Trio's parents' ideas of the wizarding world.

For instance, the particular beliefs that Muggle-borns were filth, or that wizards who associated with them were blood traitors. The Bronze Trio only thought this though because those were the beliefs their parents had planted in their heads since the moment they could understand words.

They had no chance to think anything else, they had no chance to piece together a thought of their own.

The Bronze Trio, not anywhere close to as amicable as the Golden Trio, was made up of three arrogant, spoilt, talented, intelligent purebloods who tried their very hardest to keep honor in their powerful family names— or face the consequences.

Where the Golden Trio had their ring leader Potter, the Bronze Trio had Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys were a very old, very dark, and very powerful pureblooded family. Draco was the one who usually lead the group on their endeavors, on the account of being the most arrogant and conceited of the group, and for the fact that the Malfoy patriarch usually bought his son's way into nearly everything.

Although all three of them were very smart in an academic stand point, Blaise Zabini acted as the brains of their group. His intelligence guided them to greatness with well thought out plans. Usually though, they could receive greatness just by uttering their surnames. Blaise also acted as their common sense, a large task for only one boy when it came to controlling the other two hotheads of the group.

Even though each of them came from a very dark, very old, and very powerful family, (Y/n) Erebus came from the darkest, oldest, and most powerful of them all. Not only did the Erebus family have very close ties with the Dark Lord in the first wizarding war, they had produced many dark wizards, worthy of rivaling even You-Know-Who himself.

They'd be rich enough to buy the wealthy Malfoys and Zabinis out twice, and still be able to afford their ridiculously lavish lifestyle. They used their wealth to achieve their position in power in wizarding world society over the years.

(Y/n) and her father were the last of their blood line though. If there was ever hope to carry it on, (Y/n) would have to marry a respectable pureblood who had some sort of powerful benefit for her greedy father.

(Y/n), in the Bronze Trio, acted as their fearless fighter, and charmer when the need arose. She was the one with all the snide, witty remarks. If anyone threatened her friends or messed with her, they got a right good hex tossed their way. (Y/n) would get in fights a lot, to protect her friends honor, getting her in trouble quite a bit. And the colourful curses she made up were quite creative— though they usually were in Greek or French. She also used her charm to get whatever she wanted.

The Trio may have seemed rather cold, bitter, unattached from everything, but they had all good reasons to be. Every family had it's secrets, the Malfoys, Zabinis, and Erebuss more than most.

Draco was always under the constant control of his Death Eater father's watchful eye. If he was to be the sole heir of the Malfoys, then he had to act the part. This involved doing exactly as he was told all the time, and doing things that only benefited the family's status.

Blaise was detached, for all good reasons. He watched his mother get rid of many husbands, and was constantly critiqued from her about his image. Looks and beauty were everything to the Zabinis, nothing else, except perhaps money, really mattered. Since this is how he grew up, that was all Blaise knew.

And as for (Y/n), she may have had the worst of all. Her father, Archimedes Erebus was a terribly cruel man. If (Y/n) did not follow the strict rules lied out by him, punishment-- usually in the form of the Cruciatus curse-- was sure to come. Her getting in trouble for fights at school did not help this matter.

(Y/n)'s mother on the other hand was a wonderful, beautiful, and kind person. Céleste Erebus-- née Baudelaire-- died protecting (Y/n) when she was young. Greyback was set upon her for a mistake of her father's, and her mother interfered to save her. She died for her selfless act, and (Y/n)'s father blames her for it nearly every day.

If there was one thing Archimedes loved in the world, it was his late wife.

And that is where (Y/n) got her natural charm from too. Her mother, Céleste, was half Veela. (Y/n) inherited her grace and beauty without a fault, except for the pure and whole heart her mother died with.

The Bronze Trio had many faults the Golden Trio did not have, and one was pure hearts. Where the three Gryffindors had hearts of gold, the three Slytherins' rusted-bronze hearts were broken and stunted by the abuse and neglect of their parents.

But the three best friends managed to get by, with the help of each other of course.

One thing the Bronze Trio had that no one else had was their friendship. Nothing, not even Draco's surveillance, Blaise's scourning, (Y/n)'s abuse, absolutely nothing could take their friendship.

They had each other to get through all the tough times, they had all their happy memories they made together to help them fall asleep at night, they had their friendship when they lost every inch of sanity they had left.

They were each other's key to happiness when they lost hope in everything else, they were each other's safety when they had none, they were each other's home always and forever.

The not so perfect trio was nearly perfect when they were together as one.

★★★


	2. The Beginning of Our Unfortunate Stories

|DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY|

MY FATHER'S VOICE cut through all other noise in the large lonely manor, so proud and stern.

He was in a meeting in the drawing room with about half a dozen scary looking men, all discussing topics I had never even heard about before.

Then again, I was only ten- almost eleven, so I hadn't heard of a lot of things before.

I will never forget though that above all of the other deep voices in that room, my father's was the one that stood out over them all.

Loud, proud, strong.

Maybe it was just his arrogance that made him stand out, or perhaps he really was a natural born leader.

I had certainly missed out on that gene anyhow.

"The mark, I know it's impossible, but it seems to get a tiny bit darker every day." Said one man, the squeakiest of the group.

I pressed my ear closer to the ornate oak door, wondering what on earth they were talking about.

I should have been doing my lessons with my mother instead of spying, but I snuck away as soon as she was distracted. She was searching the manor for me as I listened to the strange men, I could hear her calling my name distantly.

But my lessons could wait, I was spying.

"It means the Dark Lord is rising again." A man with a deep voice and gruff accent explained. "It means we once again will rise to power with him."

"The Dark Lord?" I whispered to myself. "Who's that?"

"We can't be so quick to draw conclusions, Archimedes." My father's sharp voice declared. "The Dark Lord is dead."

There was a slam, I assumed someone banged their fist on the study desk. "You wont be saying that, Lucius, once the Lord does rise again." The same accented voice from before said, slightly raised. "You will be groveling at his feet like the rest of you fools who haven't stayed loyal to him while he was away! Like the rest of you fools who are glad he has gone!"

I knew this man, he was one of my best friends' father. He was a bit of an extremist, and a little mad.

"You dare shout at me in my own house, Erebus!?" My father shouted back. I idolized the authority my father radiated, I wish I could hold a room like him one day.

"I'm just telling you to sort out your loyalties. Figure out whether you want to live to see our victory, or perish with the other unworthy Mudblood lovers." Archimedes Erebus growled. "Some of us are looking forward to the day Lord Voldemort lives again."

I gasped. "Lord Voldemort!? " They're talking about Lord Voldemort!?

That was also the first time ever I heard the term Mudblood.

There were pounding steps then, as the others murmured in shock. My eyes widened as I scrambled to find a spot to hide, but the door opened before I could run anywhere.

My eyes, turned towards the marble floors, met black boots first, then regal looking robes, then went up to meet both a handsome and severe face.

I knew this man all my life, but he scared me to the core everytime I saw him.

Archimedes Erebus' (e/c) eyes squinted down at me coldly. His face stayed neutral, as usual, I swore he never revealed a single emotion. His dark hair curled in waves to brush his velvet clad shoulders, his neat beard and moustache made him look ten times more terrifying.

He just watched me for a minute, and for a single fleeting second I thought I saw a sliver of grief behind his features. He seemed to melt for just a moment.

But then he was solid again and in his gruff accented voice-- he was Greek-- called to the drawing room. "Lucius, I believe your son has gotten nosier as he has grown older."

The talking stopped in the drawing room as my father stepped out to join Archimedes. I was frozen in spot, I couldn't run from him, my father was like an ice storm.

"I believe you're right." My father sneered at me, the disappointment evident on his face. He was regal looking too, in a sharper way. Definitely less threatening looking than the beast of a man standing beside him.

"I'd fix that if I were you." Archimedes grunted. "You don't want him to disappoint the legacy of your family. My (Y/n) follows my rules, you should teach your son to be disciplined too. "

Then he left with a swish of his cape, and loud stomps of his boots. Archimedes Erebus was like a thunderstorm on fire, a volcano just ready to erupt into fury.

Archimedes Erebus and Lucius Malfoy were fire and ice in comparison.

My father looked even more furious then Archimedes at the moment though, disappointment gracing his sharp features.

I had never felt so worthless in my life.

"What am I going to do with you Draco, if you cannot even sit through one lesson with your mother." He grasped my arm harshly and started dragging me down the hall. "And eavesdropping on my meetings? That is not proper behavior at all."

I struggled to keep up with him, I tried to tell him to let go, to stop, but he just kept walking. His obvious frustration was almost worse than when he shouted at me.

My savior suddenly appeared at the end of the corridor in the form of my mother. "There you are Draco! I was looking for you!" She smiled, until she saw the vice like grip my father had on me. "Lucius, what happened? Let him go!" She said frantically.

"He was eavesdropping on our meeting, aren't you supposed to be teaching him how to behave!?" He snapped at her, I hated it when my parents fought.

I hated it when anyone raised their voice.

"He's just a boy, Lucius. He doesn't know any better." She nearly pleaded.

"Well, teach him better." He snapped, then he whirled on me, leaning down so his face was level with mine. "You are the only Malfoy heir, Draco. Don't let me down again." My father said coldly, then he shoved me into my mother's arms.

Those icy grey eyes were what my nightmares were made of.

He stormed back down the hall as my mother held me. "He can be awful sometimes." She said. "But you have to remember he loves you, truly."

I pushed away from her grasp, away from her soothing touch, away from the only person who cared about me-- besides my friends. "He doesn't love me, he just needs someone to carry on in his name!"

I had never seen my mother look so sad. "Draco..." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

And that was the day I resigned myself from all feelings. The day I decided to to act more like my cruel father.

If he wanted the Malfoy heir to be like him- absolutely perfect-so be it.

★★★

|BLAISE VALERIUS ZABINI|

MY MUM'S VOICE pierced through my ears, like daggers.

She was rambling on about how my tie wasn't straight again, she fixed it harshly a few times until it was up to her standards.

"Why must you always go and mess things up." She sighed impatiently.

I didn't remember messing anything up, other than running around earlier in my dress robes, chasing pixies in the courtyard. I wasn't quite sure why she was so cross at me.

"Mum, what did happen to Isaac?" I asked, referring to my mum's newest husband, the man who's funeral we were attending that day. The second one I could remember, the third one since I had been born. "He seemed fine last week, how'd he get sick so fast?"

My mum simply sighed again, running a comb through my messy hair. "People die Blaise, it's a fact in life you're going to have to get over."

My mum was a beautiful woman, in a severe and powerful way. The way some sort of medieval queen should look, or a wicked enchantress perhaps. Her long ebony hair, glowing sepia complexation, and timeless features made all the wizard men swoon. Perhaps why she got so many, three husbands so far. Plus my father-- whom she was never married to.

"But, he was my favourite." I protested, struggling out of her grasp.

"Yeah, well he's dead and gone..." She paused, her eyes meeting mine in the mirror in front of us. 

She had the same intense stare as me, though she wore it better at her older age. It just looked odd on me, an almost eleven-year-old. It made me look much older than I really was. An old man in a little boy's body. Our eyes were the same colour, though what colour that was was the real question. They were somewhere between a brown and a blue, not really a real colour at all.

Just a shifting orb of shadow and light.

"...Just like your father." She continued, her eyes flitting away.

"I thought you said dad left you." I was confused at her new declaration. "You said it made you very sad, and that I'm a constant reminder of the man you fell in love with-" The only man you ever truly loved.

I was cut off quickly when she grabbed my chin with her slender fingers, her sharp nails digging in my skin.

I had made her angry, and when my mum got angry, you did not want to be in the same room as her.

Or the same country for that matter.

Her nostrils flared, her eyes were aflame, flickering globes of orange and amber fury. "Do not speak a word of your father again." She snapped. "He is gone. Isaac is gone. People leave you. That is life."

She hardly ever talked about my father, I guessed she really didn't like talking about the situation. I knew he was still alive though, I had looked into it, so her story about him leaving her sounded to be the truthful one.

He was not dead, but he might as well have been. Mum would never talk about him, and there were no pictures in the villa.

Valerius Zabini seemed like a phantom to me.

A ghost like Isaac now was.

Gone.

People leave you, like my mum said.

The funeral was huge, it probably cost a fortune. There were tons of guests, some were my mum's friends, some were Isaac's co-workers, others were his family.

That's what made me most sad, seeing Isaac's grieving family, and seeing my mum's grand charade of the 'heartbroken widow' get all the attention. His family just lost a son, a brother, an uncle, and my mother was treating this like some sort of parade for herself.

She would probably be off to a new wizard in a few weeks anyway, so why pretend to cry now?

Through all the events of that day: the long ceremony, the emotional burial, the lavish reception where people shared a few words of remembrance, my mum's words kept circling in my head.

People leave you. That is life.

It was like a mantra, it kept repeating over, and over, and over. I couldn't get it out, it was stuck there in my ten-year-old brain.

People leave you. That is life.

If that was life, I didn't know if I wanted to live in this world.

If that was life, would my friends leave me?

Would my mum leave me?

Would she marry another man just for him to leave her too? Just for him to die again? To leave her like my father did?

Could I ever really be attached to anyone, if they would just turn around and leave me?

And that was the day I decided, at ten-years-old, I would never become to close to anyone. I would never fully let my guard down. I would never fall in love with someone, like my mum did foolishly with my father-- because they would just leave me in the end.

My mother went on to marry another man, Anthony Stone, in August that same year-- 1988. Her wedding overshadowed my eleventh birthday at the beginning of September, and the receiving of my Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Sure, my mum may not leave me like everyone else, but that doesn't mean she won't neglect me.

★★★

|[Y/N] CÉLESTE EREBUS|

MY MAMA'S VOICE rang like a mockingbird's song over the silent, peaceful night.

We sat on the bench in our garden, the garden she tended to so graciously, filled with all of her favourite flowers. It was a gift from my father when they married, one gift of many.

We had been stargazing just minutes ago and now I was cuddled up in my mother's lap, even though I was probably too old to be doing so at the age of ten- nearly eleven.

Her arms wrapped around me securely, and her one hand stroked my hair delicately as she continued her lullaby, with the full moon shining brightly above us.

The song was in French, which made sense considering my mother was French. Thankfully, since she taught me the language at such a young age, I knew what the lyrics meant. In fact I myself had them memorized by heart.

"Sleep my dear, the stars will watch over you,

Winking so brightly in the everlasting sky."

Her crystal blue eyes watched me tenderly as she stroked my tumbling (h/c) hair, a feature we both shared.

"Sleep my dear, the trees will shelter you,

Stretching their boughs to create a canopy so high."

My mother was a beautiful woman, with gentle, perfect features. Some said I looked like her, though I doubt I was ever as gorgeous. Her skin was as pale as snow, her eyes as clear as the sky, her waist as small as bloody broomstick.

"Sleep my dear, the moon will protect you tonight,

High up above while night is nigh."

Her voice carried above the wind that rustled through the courtyard garden, as if the weather itself was mesmerized.

"Sleep my dear, the nightingales will sing for you in their flight,

Swooping so gently with the wind's lullaby sigh."

My mother's song was like a siren's, entrancing, though that could have been on account of her being half Veela. Her beauty might have resulted from that fact too.

"Sleep my dear, I will hold you 'till morn,

Protecting you in my hold from every harm."

I could feel myself drifting off into dreamland, her voice alone had this sleepy effect. I figured she used it on me when I was a baby, to get me to sleep through the night. The perks of being part Veela.

"Sleep my dear, you will be sheltered even through storm,

Wrapped up tightly right here in my arm."

She hummed when she was finished, still stroking my hair, and as I drifted closer to the abyss of sleep she whispered in my ear in her delicate voice.

"Je t'aime, ma petit ange."

I love you, my little angel.

"Je t'aime, maman." I whispered with a little yawn.

I love you, mama.

And with a dazzling smile, that made even the brightest stars jealous, my mother resumed her singing-- the same song as before. It was a song her mother used to sing to her, so it was very dear to her. She had been singing it to me since I was an infant, so it was very dear to me too.

As she got to the last verse again, surprisingly I still wasn't asleep. Perhaps it was because I couldn't get enough of her beautiful singing voice, which I was totally jealous of. Regardless, I was still half awake, tucked warmly in her arms.

But this time, as she sang the last two lines.

"Sleep my dear, you will be sheltered even though storm,

Wrapped up tightly right here in my arm."

Something felt off. The wind that was just rustling the flowers had now stilled, the insects that were just buzzing in the darkness ceased all sound, and the birds who were just singing along with my mother abruptly stopped-- as if they sensed an impending danger we did not notice.

We should have headed the birds warning, because that was the night I lost her.

That was the night I lost my kind, selfless, beautiful, amazing mother.

Perhaps she did know that the birds were warning something though, because she too stopped singing. I doubted she was even breathing as she sat ridged in her seat, listening to hidden noises in the night.

And suddenly, I was wide awake.

"What is it, mama?" I asked her, reading fear in her crystalline eyes instantly.

I was right, she wasn't breathing as she looked around frantically. Her necklace, bearing my father's family crest, did not move on her chest with intake breath.

"Mama?" I asked again, barely a whisper. "What is it?"

She kissed my forehead, gently, as if it was the last time she'd ever do it, then she hugged me so very tightly.

"Get inside, now my little angel." She muttered urgently in French, putting my feet on the ground, giving me a shove towards the door.

"But mama, why? Why can't I stay with you?" I was confused, she never acted this way, was something wrong? If there was, I wanted to stay and help her.

"Do not fight wiz me on zis, dear one." She said urgently, her English laced with a heavy accent. "Je t'aime, mon petit ange." Her hands framed my face as she planted one last kiss on my nose. "Now, get inside, please."

"Mama-" I started, but I was suddenly made aware of why she was so urgently pushing me towards the castle.

A growl sounded from the garden's rose bushes, and suddenly a shadowy, animalistic figure leapt from them.

I let out a scream as the creature lunged at us. It was like some sort of monster from the stories I was read before bed. It shouldn't have existed in any version of reality, but it did.

"Get inside! Go to your fazer!" She shouted, this time she really did shove me.

I tripped over the hem of my robes, over a bed of peonies. I scrambled to get up, to run inside, but I struggled to leave my mama behind. Would she be alright?

She seemed to be handling her own for the time being though casting spells at the creature, I later learned was a werewolf. More specifically a certain werewolf sent to turn me into the same creature as punishment to my father: Fenrir Greyback.

I lost my footing again, this time crashing into the small pond, submerging myself into the icy shallow water.

"Stupify!" My mother shouted as the creature tried to jump at me, his target. It faltered his movements, for only a moment, before leaping at me again.

Then, my mother did the bravest, most selfless act I've ever seen anyone commit. She jumped in front of the creature, throwing her body in front of me, to protect me.

"Run, (Y/n)!" She screamed, and Greyback pounced.

I watched my mama die from the safety of the castle that night, there was noting that could be done after she was bit by the creature. Death was better than living with that curse my father told me, and I believed him for a long time.

That was the day I lost her-- my maman-- and since then my life has been utter hell.

Since then my 'perfect' pureblood act has been entirely that.

An act.

★★★


	3. Forced to Grow Up Much too Fast

|[Y/N] CÉLESTE EREBUS|

SOMEWHERE IN THE ENGLISH COUNTRYSIDE | AUGUST 18, 1994

MY FATHER AND I had been invited along with the Malfoys to the Quidditch World Cup, as personal guests of the Minister of Magic. 

After an exceptionally large donation to the ministry from both of our families, of course.

Blaise was also brought along to the game, the three of us went everywhere together. We were practically joined at the hip.

We took our seats, after both my father and Mr Malfoy sent distasteful sneers to the blood traitor Weasleys seated in front of us-- accompanied by none other than Saint Potter himself and his sidekick Granger. Draco sat pompously on my left, and Blaise gracefully on my right.

The youngest Weasley male, Saint Potter, and the Muggle-born Granger sent the three of us matching glares. I rolled my eyes at them, turning pointedly away from them with my nose in the air. They weren't worth my time, or my effort.

I had spent enough time fighting with them over the past three years to last a lifetime.

Draco, on the other hand, thought differently. He leaned forward in his seat, probably to say something insulting, something about Potter getting everyone's attention, but before he could I grabbed hold of the back of his collar and pulled him back.

"Just ignore them." I muttered. "They aren't worth our time." For once, I was the one to avoid an altercation, usually I was the one to provoke them.

Draco sat back with a huff, like a small child, crossing his arms over his chest. I couldn't help but smile the tiniest bit at that, I quickly adverted my gaze from his eyes before I could think anything else like that. He was one of my best friends!

I noticed then, a few seats down, a house elf cowering in her seat. If I stood corrected, that was Barty Crouch's elf, Winky I think her name was.

"Poor thing." I muttered. I felt a strong pang of remorse for the creature. My house elves at home were rather kind, they raised me most my life. I couldn't believe someone could treat one this badly.

"It's alright, they don't have feelings." Draco assured me, his arms crossed, still pouting like a child.

I punched him in the arm, he let out an audible ow.

"I'm rather found of my house elves, I feel bad for her is all." I growled at him. The rights for certain magical creatures should surely be updated. The rights of some wizards, like my father perhaps, should surely be taken away...

I quickly averted my gaze to the pitch, ignoring the burn of my limbs. I peered through my omnioculars, that I had bought before the game, as the Bulgarian mascots did their little dance on the pitch.

I rolled my eyes at the sight of the blonde haired creatures. Of course, Veela. They couldn't have picked something more practical, like dragons! I was probably distantly related to half the creatures down there, Veela didn't have a very broad family tree.

Most of the male occupants of our top box were now attempting to climb over the rail to get to them. Idiots, I thought. They aren't even that beautiful once you piss them off, or get to know their personalities.

Granger and Weaslette had the same exasperated expression as me, and for once I understood them.

Men.

Blaise and Draco were unaffected by my sides, thankfully, though I knew it had no reason to do with their own inhibitions.

"What are they?" Draco asked, squinting at the far down field. "And why is Potter trying to jump over the edge, not that I'm complaining."

"They're Veela." Blaise told him, always the more knowledgeable one of the group. "Though I'm not sure why they aren't affecting us, they are supposed to be as irresistible as siren song." He look perplexed at this revelation.

"It's because of me." I said, as the blondes left the pitch with many groans of protest from the male spectators. The referee even attempted to follow them off the field as the Irish team's mascots, Leprechauns of course, took their place with shamrock fireworks.

A much better display, I had to admit, even though I was rooting for Bulgaria.

I could sense Blaise and Draco's curious eyes on me as I raised the omnioculars to my eyes again, to avoid their equally intimidating gazes. I always buckled under them.

"My mother, remember." I said simply. "You weren't tempted by those Veela because you were protected under my Veela aura."

"I knew your mother was... You know, but I didn't think it worked like that." Blaise said, looking like he was trying to solve an invisible equation. I enjoyed watching the cute way his nose scrunched up.

But then the grief of my mother's death rose up. Screams, her screams, sounded in my head. And I shut down all over again.

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped under their expecting eyes. "I don't want to talk about her."

They shut up instantly, sharing a secret glace as I looked back towards the field, they knew my mother was a sensitive, forbidden topic around me.

With the omnioculars still to my eyes I watched as the Bulgarian team flew out on to the pitch, the team I was rooting for. We had the top box with the best view, but the omnioculars allowed me to zoom in more and rewind the plays. That was the only reason I bat my eyes at my father to buy a pair for me.

Sure my father constantly punished me for doing wrong to our great family name, but I still had him wrapped around my little finger. My Veelaness helped a ton.

Victor Krum, the teams seeker, was who I was focused on. He was a star player for the team, and I was rather impressed with his techniques.

Quidditch was a passion of mine, I had played since my second year. I enjoyed watching just as much as I enjoyed playing, it was a chance for me to learn more skills. Sure, Krum didn't play the position I played-- he played Seeker and I played Beater-- but he was the best on that ruddy team.

Suddenly, the omnioculars I was using were wretched from my hands by the entitled blond on my left.

"Bloody hell Draco, I was using those!" I tried to reach for them back, but he just leaned further away childishly. It was insane how fast we went from getting along to fighting, we were always fine in the end, though I had no idea how Blaise put up with our antics.

Putting them to his steely grey eyes, Draco scrunched up his nose as he too focused them on Krum. "I don't get what you girls see in him, he really isn't that attractive." He scoffed, as if he hadn't found the Veela beautiful just moments before. Sure he didn't almost die to get to them, but I know he at least thought it.

I yanked my omnioculars back, giving the boy a contemptuous glare. "He is quite attractive, for your information, much better then those stupid blonde creatures." I scoffed, even though, technically, I was part one. "I wasn't ogling though, I was watching Quidditch because I enjoy it."

Blaise sighed from on my right side, always more grownup then us other two, always looking after us. "You two bicker like children."

"Shut up Blaisy." Draco and I retorted in unison with nearly identical smirks, using a nickname from childhood we knew Blaise hated

But Blaise didn't react. As always, he kept his features as stoic as ever. That was one of his downfalls, constant lack of emotion when we around others. I loved the Blaise that was carefree when he hung out with Draco and I better, well more carefree then usual anyway.

Blaise's was rather detached, even just around us.

I turned back to the game just in time to see one of the Bulgarian Chasers get another score on Ireland's net.

I cheered, in the proper, ladylike way I was taught, clapping gracefully from my seat where I sat ridged backed. Blaise and I had the same downfall, Draco too: lack of emotion-- in front of our parents anyway.

"You know." Draco whispered beside me. "You're a totally different person in front of your father." He glanced over at our parents who were sitting down the row. "I don't like this you."

"You're a totally different person in front of your father too, I can't say I like it either." I met his gaze, but quickly directed it back to the pitch with a soft blush on my cheeks. "If I act out of step, it will bring 'dishonor on our great family name'!" I said back through gritted teeth. "And we both know how that'll turn out for me."

Draco didn't say a word back, but I could feel his steady gaze on me as I kept my eyes on the pitch. He knew about the punishments my dad gave out for disobedience, so did Blaise, but there was nothing they or I could do about it.

We were only kids, raised in a cruel world.

My dad would beat me if I didn't follow the rules he lied out for me, grace upon the family name was one of them. An Erebus would not scream and cheer like the Weasley clan in front of me who were currently shouting as loud as they could because of a goal Ireland just scored.

Oh, how I'd rather be a blood traitor Weasley than an Erebus any day! At least, to my better knowledge, their father didn't use the Cruciatus curse on them.

If my father knew I was thinking this, I'd be hexed for sure.

As if knowing of my troubled thoughts, Draco's pale, slender hand found mine and squeezed lightly. Blaise's also came in contact with my knee, for the briefest of moments, just to assure his presence too.

Blaise never showed quite so many emotions, but I was gracious of his efforts. His deep intelligent eyes continued to watch me cautiously, I was thankful for his scrutinizing gaze for once.

I knew, through better or for worse, I did have my best friends. 

And for that, I was truly grateful.

★★★

The Quidditch game ended, with a very surprising turn out. Ireland won with 170 points to Bulgaria's 160 points, but Bulgaria got the Snitch on account of Krum's excellent Seeking.

Blaise, Draco, and I talked about the game on the way back from the pitch, before crashing onto one of the single beds in the room we were sharing in the roomy tent we brought. We resumed our ranting and rambling, now in the safety of our own quarters, away from the watchful eyes of our parents.

Here, away from the world, away from our family's surnames, away from everything that ever did us wrong, we could do be us. We could be Draco, Blaise, and (Y/n) without caring who saw us.

We continued on the topic of Quidditch, and because we were still children, we did so while jumping up and down on the bounciest bed in the room, trying to jump higher than the other.

"I heard there won't be Quidditch at Hogwarts this year." Draco said, pushing me away with a smirk so I stumbled a bit. "Father said something about a tournament."

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament." Blaise supplied, still jumping effortlessly. He had paused a moment to help me right myself, before pushing Draco back for revenge even though I could have got him back myself. He was always the gentleman of the group. "It's a competition between three international wizarding schools: Hogwarts, Durmstang, and Beauxbatons. It was banned on account of so many deaths from it in the past."

"I have a couple cousins that go to Beauxbatons." I said.

"Father wanted to send me to Durmstang." Said Draco.

"I hope Potter signs up for the tournament." Blaise smirked.

I laughed, a little out of breath from the jumping. "Sounds like some attention seeking thing he'd do." I flopped down on the bed

"Potter can do no wrong in Dumbledore's eyes." Draco rolled his icy orbs, landing beside me. "I tell you, that man is barking."

Blaise fell to my other side. "I wouldn't call him that so soon. Maybe Potter has the right idea sucking up to the old man, Gryffindor has done nothing but win the house cup since Potter arrived."

I snorted. "Maybe if I went and got myself a scar from a crazy dark wizard I could be special too."

And then, because we were merely children, we started laughing like mad men.

Rolling in hysterical fits of laughter, uncontrollable giggles, something we couldn't do if our parents were watching. We couldn't be children under their watch, we could barely walk without them telling us we were doing it wrong.

Yet here we were, in our own room, laughing without a care in the world, just being children, for one blissful moment—

But the moment was ripped from us. As soon as our room door burst open, our laughter died immediately.

Thank Merlin it was only Mrs Malfoy, she was a little less strict when it came to these things. She looked a little frazzled though as she stormed in and grabbed each of our arms and marched us out the room without a word.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Draco asked, but we got our answer as soon as we stepped outside.

Hanging in the sky was a mark I knew all too well, a mark branded onto the skin of my father's forearm, a mark that brought death, and pain, and suffering. The dark mark hung menacingly in the sky making my heart drop to my toes.

A mark one day I would most likely bear too.

"Salazar." I muttered breathlessly.

A large group of Death Eaters in masks were rampaging through the campground, terrorizing wizards and Muggles alike. Starting things on fire, knocking over tents. They had some Muggles suspended in the air, bouncing them about as if it was some sort of game.

What a sick game it was.

The terror they invoked was astronomical. Screams and cries were all I could hear above the crackling flames. People tried to run for the forest, thank Merlin most of them looked like they made it.

"You three have to get to the forest with everyone else." Mrs Malfoy told us urgently. "Go, and stick together."

Draco looked as if he was going to protest his mother's wishes, but he shut up under her stern glare, instead he grabbed my hand securely and the three of us took cover in the woods, ducking safely out of sight.

"Good Godric!" Blaise whispered. I was thinking the same thing.

I sought refuge in his strong arms. The screams had brought back terrible memories. Memories of my mother getting attacked by Greyback, who was probably out there right now, lurking. Memories of my own scream when my father used the Cruciatus Curse on me.

I was usually the brave one, when it came to confrontations with other students at school, but in the face of real danger I seemed to become a coward.

If only I could have inherited my mother's bravery.

I shook cowardly in Blaise's warm embrace, the Death Eaters had always scared me, but I know I wouldn't be hurt by them, yet anyway. My father had great visions of me following his footsteps, taking the mark too, when I became of age of course.

And my father was the one Death Eater I feared the most... For many reasons. Last year in Defence Against the Dark Arts with Lupin-- an actual nice werewolf, despite what I was told about them-- my father stepped out of that Boggart wardrobe, ready to deliver a curse to me. Blaise promptly shoved me aside though before anyone else got a good look, and his Boggart, a snake, took my father's place.

Yes, a Slytherin afraid of snakes. Everyone had a good laugh about that for a couple of weeks. Blaise saved me from questioning that day, replacing it with his own embarrassment. Being afraid of snakes is nothing compared to being afraid of your own father.

I'll be ever thankful for his selflessness that day.

I shook my head to try and clear my overactive mind. I knew for a fact that my father was one of the masked demons out there tonight.

"What in Merlin's name are they doing!?" Blaise whispered again, snapping me back to the fearful present. "You-Know-Who is dead, why are they still galavanting around!?" Blaise didn't quite get the whole purpose of the Death Eaters, his family had stayed neutral through the first war, and I knew they'd do it again.

Draco's eyes shone silver in the moonlight filtering in through the trees. "They have hope he's still alive, they're also trying to right the world he left behind."

"Right it!" I said, disbelievingly. I tended to voice my opinions more. "What's torturing a few Muggles and half-bloods going to do to right the world!"

"You have to keep it down!" Draco hissed, covering my mouth with his hand. Afraid of being caught, afraid of our parents somehow hearing us.

I glared at him resentfully, but stopped my bickering. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't any of our faults that our parents were awful people.

The three of us peered out the gap in the trees, trying to see what was going on now. Suddenly, three more bodies stumbled their way onto the path we were on.

The Golden Trio, how grand.

Weasley immediately spit some choice words at Draco, words I doubt he would have said with an adult around, then glared at Blaise and I for good measure.

"Language, Weasley. There's a lady present." Said Draco, already building his front he put up around others.

I rolled my eyes at his lady comment. I swore like a sailor, Draco knew that, of course my curses were all in Greek but still. I was no lady.

"Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't want to get her spotted, would you?" Draco's pale eyes flickered to Granger, the only Muggle born of the group.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Granger snapped, glaring at the blond boldly.

"Granger, they're after Muggles." Blaise said, nonchalantly. He too had become a different person in matter of seconds, as did I...

"Do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around... They're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh." I said arrogantly, smirking and stepping away from Blaise's hold with my hands on my hips, suddenly confident.

Suddenly fake.

"Hermione's a witch." Potter snarled at the three of us. I had to admit, his loyalty to his friends was rather an admirable trait.

"Have it your own way, Potter." I spit, glaring at him. They really should be going, even Harry, as a half-blood, isn't entirely safe. In fact the chosen one is the most at risk here.

"If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are." Draco supplied, stepping to stand slightly in front of me.

"You watch your mouth!" Weasley stepped forward to attack Draco for the insult on Hermione's blood purity, but was held back by his friends.

"Never mind, Ron." Said Granger, pleadingly.

There was a loud bang on the other side of the trees, probably some sort of curse or hex, several people nearby screamed. I jumped back, making contact with Blaise's chest, his arms slithered around me soothingly. I squeezed my eyes shut, counting again to stay calm.

One, two, three, four...

I was a coward, though at least I had an excuse— childhood trauma, and a dash of abuse.

"Scare easily, don't they." Draco said idly, not noticing me now whimpering slightly in Blaise's arms.

"I suppose your daddy told you all to hide?" Draco continued. "What's he up to– trying to save the Muggles." He chuckled.

"Where're your parents?" Potter retorted. "And your dad Erebus? Out there wearing masks are they?"

He wasn't wrong, though I paid him no attention as I continued my counting. I buried my face deeper in Blaise's chest, his heart too was beating erratically, the only sign that he too was terrified.

"Come on, let's go find the others." Granger tried tugging Weasley and Potter's arms to lead them away.

"Keep that bushy head down Granger." I said, turning towards her from Blaise's chest. It sounded like an insult, but I was genuinely trying to help her.

Just because my father was a monster didn't mean I was. I didn't believe everything my father did, despite what everyone thought.

And by the thankful nod Granger gave me, I think she realized that too.

And the three of them ran down the path out of sight, with a last glare between Potter and Draco.

Draco finally whirled around to face Blaise and I, I was now limp in his arms as I closed my eyes counting.

...five, six, seven, eight...

Screams echoed in my head.

...nine, ten, eleven...

The screams from the people around us.

...twelve, thirteen, fourteen...

My mother's screams from that night.

...fifteen, sixteen, seventeen...

My screams from my father's consistent punishments.

...eighteen, nineteen, twenty...

"Oh, Merlin!" Draco gasped, finally realizing. "I didn't think about it, I'm so sorry!"

But it wasn't his fault, he wasn't the one who inflicted all of the trauma on me, he wasn't the one out there right now causing hell.

It wasn't Draco's fault, it wasn't Blaise's fault, it wasn't even my fault-- though i thought it was often. 

We were just children forced to grow up much too fast.

And as I completely collapsed into a full on panic attack, they were both there to hold me. Through my tears and sobs, like the best friends in the whole world, as I succumbed to the screams in my head.

★★★


	4. The Entitled Purebloods of Slytherin

|[Y/N] CÉLESTE EREBUS|

THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS | SEPTEMBER 1, 1994

AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who you knew and who you were friends with meant everything.

There was a delicate balance within the house system, people from the same houses were more apt to be friends and get along. That's just how it worked. And within the four houses themselves, there were even more groups and cliques.

Who you hung out with, who you were friends with mattered when it came to social status. So when you were friends with the most elite of the pure-blood families heirs, like myself, you were considered on the top of the social ladder.

We walked around like we owned the school. We were cocky, arrogant, entitled, spoilt— but that's just how our group worked.

Like I said, there was a delicate balance.

We even had our own carriage on the Hogwarts Express, or we claimed one as our own anyway.

Like I said, we were entitled.

Blaise grabbed my bag for me as we stepped onto the scarlet steam engine, carrying it to the carriage for me. I thanked him with a gentle smile.

It had been a week since the incident at the Quidditch World Cup, and everyone was still talking about it, and I was still dreaming of the screams.

Draco threw his arm around my back, holding me gently to his side. It was meant to be a supportive gesture, but I winced at his touch.

My father had just tortured me the day before, to ensure that I behaved well at school. My back was still tender.

Draco noticed right away and removed his arm. "Sorry." He apologized, brow furrowed in concern.

"It's fine." I squeaked. "New burning hex, that's all."

Draco and Blaise both looked like they wanted to say something more about it, but I forged ahead of them, getting to our carriage first.

To my delight, to rid the topic at hand, the carriage was already full of our other friends.

Pansy Parkinson, my best female friend, the only one almost as close to me as Draco and Blaise, immediately jumped up to give me a hug.

"It's so good to see you, (n/n)!" She squeezed me. I tried not to wince too much through the pain.

"It's good to see you too, Pans." I smiled at her, though I think it came out more of a grimace. She didn't notice as she took her seat again without another question.

Blaise, Draco, and I took a seat as the rest in the carriage resumed their conversation, after greeting the three of us with polite nods or small smiles.

I pulled my cat out of her carrier as Pansy started talking about some sort of ball her parents had thrown over summer vacation. Everyone present was there, the conversation was pointless.

Persephone, my cat, moved from my lap to Draco's beside me, after I didn't meet her petting standards.

"Traitor." I silently scoffed at her. She just regarded me with her bright emerald eyes as Draco scratched under her chin.

"She just likes me better is all." He smiled mischievously at me.

I shoved him lightly. "It's because you have matching hair." Persephone's long hair did in fact closely resemble Draco's nearly white locks, a signature Malfoy trait.

He stuck his tongue out at me, but continued petting Persephone nonetheless. The two of us finally started to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

The seven people currently in the carriage were all alike, and totally different in many ways.

We all came from rich pure-blooded families for one, though most Slytherins did. We all liked Quidditch, well except for Pansy. We all got along, for the most part. And we practically ruled the school together.

Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were a little slow sometimes, but they were always very sweet. They still had that babyish look about them, you just couldn't get too upset at their behaviour.

Draco had manipulated them to do things for him over the years, they practically acted as his henchmen. I tried to get him to stop treating them like such, but he didn't listen like usual. They were always nice to me though, even though the others sometimes 'forgot' about them whenever we went out to do things together.

Then there was Theodore Nott, or as we call him, Theo. He had sandy brown hair that was always unruly, and twinkling Ravenclaw-blue eyes.

Theo was the kindest of the group, I doubted sometimes if he was truly a Slytherin, but then I saw him interact with people who weren't his friends and I realized why. He was always very talkative though, probably the most talkative and expressive of the group. Theo usually came to me when he needed help with school work. He was very smart, just not as gifted in some areas as others.

Theo's father, like Gregory and Vincent's father's, was also a Death Eater, and his mother had past away when he was young just like mine.

The Malfoys, Goyles, Crabbes, Notts, and Erebuss had one sure constant— the patriarch was marked as one of Voldemort's followers.

Then there was Pansy Parkinson, who was a lot to handle at times. Her dark bob cut hair and dark brown eyes gave her a determined, sharp look. She was my best female friend, and I loved her dearly, she was just... Extreme at times.

First there was her huge crush on Draco that I swear started in first year, she had always hung off him. Like right then in the carriage she attempted to take hold of his pale hand, which was currently scratching behind Persephone's ears.

I snickered at her attempt, Draco shot a glare at me.

Though I had to give it to Pansy, she was loyal to her friends without a fault, and stuck up for us no matter what. And quite honestly, her clothing advice was very helpful, she always helped me look my very best.

And of course there were Blaise and Draco, both different as night and day.

Draco with that Malfoy smirk always gracing his lips. His white-blonde hair, and soft, handsome, porcelain features that had just started to sharpen. He was lean from playing Quidditch all these years, but not much taller than me. He was somewhat stocky compared to Blaise. His eyes were like kaleidoscopes of the winter sky, icy and unforgiving, but beautiful all the same.

He was always the more passionate one of the group, about nearly everything. But at the same time, secretive of his emotions. He always expressed them around me though, far away from others.

I could see why Pansy liked him, not that I'd ever think that way about one of my best friends.

Then there was Blaise, who's face was always stoic, but he was just as handsome as Draco in his own way. His skin, a glowing dark umber, sloped with sharp angles on his face. His dark eyes held more intelligence than I thought fathomable, I was constantly intimated by them. He was taller than Draco, slimmer, but he had an elegant grace to him. I figured he practiced walking in front of a mirror or something.

He was the quietest of the group, usually evading prying eyes behind a book or homework. Sometimes he confided his thoughts and feelings to me, just me, alone and away from everyone else. Our secret talks, kept even secret from Draco, made me feel needed and wanted. I quite enjoyed them.

All of my friends were the loyalist you could ask for, they had stuck by my side since first year, and I was sure they would straight through our entire Hogwarts career.

"This'll be Flints last year as Captain." I heard Theo say, snapping me back to the conversation. "That gives everyone on the team last year a good chance of staying on." He smiled hopefully. Theo had just joined last year, as chaser.

"There's no Quidditch this year, Theo." I said, my eyes fliting to his blue ones for a moment, then back to my cat who was now climbing back on my lap. "Some sort of tournament."

The others, who didn't know about the tournament, turned to look at me curiously. Thankfully, Blaise answered their questions for me, and I was allowed to stay within my own head.

The train was well on its way to Hogwarts already, bumping along the tracks. The murmured voices of other students were muffled by the different section dividers. Persephone purred contently on my lap, needing her paws into my thighs. My back, still sore and raw, scratched against the seat behind me with each little bump.

The screams still tore through the back of my mind, I tried to shove them down with no avail.

The others switches the topic of conversation again, just like that, and were now talking about the latest gifts their parents bought for them.

Blaise was the only one not joining in, apart from myself. He sat across from me with analyzing eyes.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, nudging my foot a little with his shoe.

"Yes." I smiled a little at his caring behavior. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Blaise gave me a rare, half smile, in return. My stomach fluttered at this, leaving my thoughts even more muddled.

And, as if Draco sensed that Blaise and I were having a private moment, he stretched is arm out along the back of the seat behind me.

I just sighed and turned back towards the carriage window. The two of them were ever so confusing.

★★★

The seven of us marched into the Great Hall of Hogwarts as if we owned the entire establishment.

We, in fact, did not— but we were entitled enough to believe as such.

I trapezed in at the front of the group; arms down, back straight, head tilted slightly with my nose in the air.

I took notice of the ceiling, a low twilight purple with drifty clouds, thousands of lit candles providing a warming light. The Great Hall was one of my favourite rooms at Hogwarts, not just because of the food, but because of the beauty of it too. It was especially handsome near Christmas holiday, when it was all dressed up with trees and garland.

Of course the food in the hall was also a plus.

I glanced quickly at the point counter too, currently empty with all the colour coated jewels in the top section, waiting to drop down for points for lucky students. Hopefully this year Slytherin would win, though I doubted it very much with Potter here.

Arse kisser.

We took our seat, at our usual spots at the table. Right in the middle of the Slytherin table, on the side that faced the Gryffindors. Blaise and Draco always sat on either side of me, Pansy and Theo on the other side of the table, and Gregory and Vincent with them.

The first years began to be sorted, the seven of us clapped when a new Slytherin was added, taking a good look at the new generation of serpents. They would have to uphold our house's reputation when we graduated. 

"How much you wanna bet that Gryffindor will win the house cup again?" Draco said, leaning towards me to whisper in my ear.

"Oh, we'll win it this year, again." I told him. "But last second, Dumbledore, the old coot, will add a shit ton more points for Saint Potter and his gang."

Blaise grinned, on my other side, a rare thing. "1000 points to Potter for existing!"

"1000 points to Granger and Weasley for being friends with Potter!" I smiled, pretending to watch the rest of the sorting.

"And 500 points for Longbottom, just for kissing Potter's arse!" Draco added.

The three of us looked at each other with enormous grins, trying not to laugh, trying not to interrupt anyone else.

These are my best friends I know and love, the people they hide from the rest of the world.

Thankfully, our headmaster was good for something. He always let us eat before he began his long opening statements. With a snap of his fingers, a feast appeared on all of the four tables.

The seven of us dug into our favourites, again discussing nothing and everything.

"So, (y/n)?" Asked Pansy, as she scooped potatoes on her plate. "How was summer vacation in Erebus Castle?"

Yes, I lived in a castle.

It wasn't a very large one, as far as castles go, but it made my friends' families' manors look pathetic in comparison. I had grown up in the castle, with my mother, my father, and a couple house elves. It could house dozens though.

It's a lovely old building, nestled on an island on the southern coastline of Greece. It's where I spent my happy years under the domed ceilings, giant pillars, and grand archways. My room had a large balcony over looking the rolling ocean, it was one of my favourite places to be.

The magnificent ballroom where my family used to host the best parties, the courtyard with my maman's garden where she used to sing to me, the crashing shore line where I used to swim when the water was calm, and the giant library where I was read stories and myths by my mama.

That place held happy memories, but it also made me cry to think about it.

It was in that ballroom that now only formal parties were held.

It was in that courtyard where I watched my mother be killed my Fenrir Greyback.

It is in that mausoleum by the shore that my mother, and my other ancestors, rest in their assigned niches. An empty spot reserved for me and my father, I would be placed to rest beside them if I were to die before I marry.

And it was in that library that I now would hide just to escape my father for a moment, in the books of all different languages and stories, for it was in those walls where my father tortured me until I screamed for mercy.

I noticed that I had stared off too long, caught in my thoughts. They were all staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"It was fine." I answered shortly.

Blaise, sensing my distress, rested a hand on my knee under the table. He knew why I was distant about home.

"I am so jealous." Millicent butted in from the other side of Blaise. She was one of my dormmates. "You live in a castle!

"It's not all that great, trust me." I muttered.

"You're like royalty!" Pansy sighed, admirably.

"My father is a death eater, not a king!" I snapped, rather loudly. Half the hall looked over at our group then.

All the eyes were too much, I felt so exposed.

I stood up quickly. "Excuse me, I'm turning in early." I muttered, already on my way out the hall.

"Was it something I said?" I heard Pansy wonder aloud as I made my way towards the giant hall doors. I could still feel a hundred pairs of eyes on my back.

Sometimes, it sucked being an entitled pureblood of Slytherin. There was too much pressure to be perfect.

★★★


	5. The Unforgivable Curses

|BLAISE VALERIUS ZABINI|

SCOTLAND HIGHLANDS, HOGWARTS | SEPTEMBER 12, 1994

SCHOOL SO FAR had been going good, well, as good as school goes anyway.

I was getting my work done exceptionally well in nearly every subject, even though we were only about a week in. Though to be fair, I usually did do well in all my classes. Not to brag or anything.

That day in particular we had Defense Against the Dark Arts, with the Gryffindors. Fantastic. And of course with the new professor, Mad-Eye Moody.

I swear, those DADA teachers couldn't hold a job longer than a year.

(Y/n), Draco, and I chose seats towards the back of the room. Out of way of questioning, but still able to see everyone in the room. Still able to see all of the Gryffindors, still able to hear their taunting insults.

To be fair, we usually started the fights.

Draco sat slouched in his chair with his feet propped on his desk, an arrogant move for an arrogant boy. His blond hair almost glowed in the dim lighting of the classroom, a smirk plastered on his face. I was a little jealous of the fact that almost every girl in Slytherin had a crush on him, though there was only one girl I really cared about...

I did admire how confident he could be sometimes, other times I wish he would be less arrogant.

But then again, I couldn't talk. I was arrogant as hell too.

Then there was (Y/n), who had grown so much quieter this year. Her father had treated her worse this summer than ever before, and this year she was starting to fight back. A terrible idea if she wanted the pain to stop, but a very brave idea if she wanted to make things different.

To make the world different.

Unfortunately the only way the world was going to change anytime soon, was when Lord Voldemort rose again. And by the whisperings at the school, the events at the Quidditch cup, that day would be soon.

I, like (Y/n), was starting to internally question the ways of my upbringings. Sure, unlike (Y/n) and Draco, I didn't have a parent as a Death Eater. But still, my family had stayed neutral through the first wizarding war, which is as good as being on Voldemort's side. I still had been raised with a blood purist ideality.

We didn't fight anyone, or kill anyone, or side with anyone, but we didn't help any either. And I sure as hell knew my mum would be doing the same this time around, despite most peoples' insistence on there not being a war in our near future.

It would be a few more years down the road, sure, but it was coming. I could see it in the eyes of (Y/n) and Draco. They knew their time of 'freedom' was limited.

They would be baited into the dark side by their parents soon enough.

(Y/n) had taken to the nervous habit of biting her lip this term. She would sit in classes all day biting her bottom lip as she did her assignments. Her (e/c) eyes also looked more far off than usual, pools of mystery hidden within themselves.

I tapped my quill against my desk as I watched her internal struggle. She was thinking about what her father was up to while she was away, I just knew it.

She grabbed my hand suddenly, to stop the bouncing quill-- sending a jolt up my arm. 

"Stop tapping your quill, it's as annoying as Draco." She huffed, eyes meeting mine firmly.

"Hey!" Draco protested, crossing his arms.

"And stop staring at me, I can't think in peace with people staring at me." She added.

So she was deep in thought. 

"Sorry." I said averting my eyes to the front. "What do you think Mad-Eye Moody is going to teach us in class today? I heard he's a real nutter."

"He can't be any worse than the last professors." Draco sighed, stretching his feet out further on the desk.

"Hey, Lupin was a good teacher!" (Y/n) defended our DADA professor from last year.

"He was a werewolf." Draco looked at her like she was crazy, and perhaps she was.

"Not all werewolves are bad." (Y/n) folded her arms and turned back to the front of the room.

And that was the end of that conversation, it was rather hard to talk too much without bringing up some sort of traumatic event from her childhood. 

We all had our own trauma though.

As if on cue, as soon as the three of us pulled out our new textbook for this class, The dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection, Professor Moody stomped into the classroom-- late. On his way down our row he pushed Draco's feet off his desk with a harsh shove.

"You can put those away." He grumbled to the class. "Those books, you won't need them." And so everyone put them away with varying expressions of joy and confusion. I kept mine out, to read if things got too dull. 

He read off the class list next, and once everyone announced that they were present and accounted for, he turned back to the class. "Right then, I've had a letter from professor Lupin about this class. Seems you have a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures-- you've covered Boggarts..."

I remembered that class exceptionally well. I jumped in front of (Y/n) when her Boggart turned into her father, and he transformed into my fear-- snakes. I still get teased about it to this day, but it's better then everyone bothering (Y/n) about her fear. Her own father.

"... Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" Moody asked us. 

We all murmured in assent.

"So." Moody said. "I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other."

(Y/n) shivered beside me, she and I both knew where this was going.

Moody continued. "I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark--"

"What?" Weasley blurted. "Aren't you staying?" 

We all thought Moody was going to get him in trouble, he was a pretty scary guy, but instead he gave a weird lopsided smile. "You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?"

"Blood traitors." Draco scoffed. 

Moody continued on. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago... yeah, I'm staying just one year. Special favour to Dumbledore... one year , and then it's back to my quiet retirement." He gave a harsh laugh then clapped his gnarled hands together. "So, straight into it-- Curses."

(Y/n) shuddered again, I put a hand on her knee in comfort. She slid her own over mine and squeezed. 

Draco yawned in boredom.

"They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter-curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it 'til then." His mechanical blue eye roved around the classroom as he spoke. It was unnerving, and I could only assume it could see through things.

And as for his comment about the ministry not thinking we were old enough yet. Well, most of us, the Slytherins at least had grown up in terrible houses where we had to grow up much faster than the other lot. As for the Gryffindors, Potter and his friends had been saving the school since first year. 

They were showoffs in my book, but they had seen enough to be considered 'old enough'.

"But professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better." Moody continued his rant. 

Like I thought before, we had seen enough to be 'old enough'.

"How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen?" He asked us, rhetorically. "A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to you face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking." Moody's mad eye swiveled to look at Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. Brown had been showing Patil her Divination chart under the desk.

What a hoax that class was. And, like I thought before, his eye could see through things. Like solid wood for example.

slightly unnerving just went up ten degrees.

Moody went back to talking, once the class had settled down again, this time leaning against his desk. "So... do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizard law?" He asked every one.

Several hands rose, Including Granger's of course, and surprisingly the red head Weasley beside her. (Y/n)'s also went up, she knew the curses well from personal experience.

Moody pointed at Weasley, though his magical eye was still watching blushing Brown. 

"Er..." Stuttered Weasley. "My dad told me about one... it's called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

Weasley was right for once, that was one of the three forbidden curses. 

"Ah, yes." Moody nodded. "Your father would know about that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." He then limped over to the drawer of his desk on his mismatched feet, and pulled out a jar with three black spiders inside.

"Oh Merlin!" (Y/n) whispered beside me.

Moody was actually going to perform the curses on something.

He pulled out one of the spiders from the jar, and held it in his hand so we all could see. Moody then pointed his wand at it and muttered. "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a thread of silk and began to swing back and forth, as if on trapeze. It began to do backflips and cartwheels, the class even started laughing when it did a little tap dance-- well except for the people who knew the true power of the Unforgivable Curses.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Moody growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it on you?"

The laughter died immediately.

"Total control." He said quietly, as the spider balled up and rolled over and over. "I could make it jump out the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

This guy was a madman.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse." Moody explained. The days Voldemort was alive and well he meant. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to figure out who was forced to act, and who was acting on their own free will."

He made the spider jump around some more, on students this time. Weasley nearly fainted, Draco screamed like a little girl. Thankfully that was the closest it got to me, not that I'm afraid of spiders or anything.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how." Moody said, finally getting to the point of today's class. "But it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it." He glared over at the Slytherin side of the room. 

I would have glared back, if I didn't agree with him. We didn't really have what it took to fight something that involved strength of character.

"Better avoid being hit with it if you can." He turned back towards the rest of the class. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He shouted, everyone jumped.

Moody threw the somersaulting spider back in the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" He asked us.

Surprisingly enough, Neville Longbottom's hand was the first in the air along with (Y/n)'s, and Granger's of course.

Moody's magical eye regarded (Y/n) for a moment, scrutinizing her. I could tell he knew who her father was, everyone in the wizarding world knew who Archimedes Erebus was. That was the only reasoning I had behind his strange look at her. He thought she must be just like him.

The eye moved on to Longbottom. "Yes?" He asked him.

"There's one-- the Cruciatus Curse." Longbottom said, in a small voice.

(Y/n) whimpered.

Moody was looking very intently at him, this time with both eyes. "Your name's Longbottom?" his magical eye swooped down to the class list.

Longbottom nodded nervously, but Moody made no further enquiries. A few of us knew why he asked such a question. Longbottom's parents had been driven mad under the Cruciatus Curse, at the hands of Draco's aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. 

No one talked about it though, there were some things that were just pushing it too far.

Moody grabbed another spider and placed it on his desk. "The Cruciatus Curse needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea." He said pointing his wand at the cowering creature. 

"Engorgio!" The spider swelled until it was bigger than a tarantula.

(Y/n) tensed beside me, she knew what was coming. Those next words haunted her dreams, woke her up screaming, were the literal bane of her existence.

"Crucio!" Moody shouted. 

The spiders legs curled in upon itself. It writhed in a ball, rolling around in pain. No scream came from it, but I could only imagine the worst sound ever. 

High pitch and tormented.

There were only two people in the class who had such a horrible reaction to the spiders pain: Neville Longbottom, who sat with his hands clenched and his eyes wide, and (Y/n) who stood up after her initial freezing in fear. 

"Stop!" She wailed. "Make it stop!" Her bright (e/c) eyes were glistening with tears. Her fists were clenched too, knuckles gone white. Like at the World Cup, I could tell she was struggling to keep the screams out of her head. 

Trying not to have another panic attack.

Both of Moody's eyes turned towards her curiously, but he stopped the curse on the spider. The after effects were obvious though, even as he shrunk it back to normal, the spider still twitched.

"Pain." Said Moody, softly. Eyes on (Y/n), who was still standing up. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse... that one was very popular once too. Anyone know any others? Miss Erebus perhaps, since you're already standing."

The class all turned to face (Y/n), who tried to compose herself before she spoke. Standing tall, speaking clear. 

"Avada Kedavra." She sniffed, then promptly took her seat again, grasping the hand I had resting on the table.

"Ah." Moody said, a smile twisting his face. "Yes, the last and the worse. Avada Kedavra, the killing curse."

To me death seemed better than pain, but what did I know. 

To (Y/n) beside me, the killing curse must certainly better than the pain curse. but in the end, she was the only one who had to endure the latter, so she would be the only susceptible judge to this.

Moody pulled out the third and final spider, that desperately tried to run away. It was as if he knew his death was coming, but Moody held him tight and pointed his wand steadily at it.

(Y/n) tensed again, I could only assume she knew what was coming, I could only assume she had seen this curse preformed before. After all, her father was a Death Eater.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light, then spider dropped limp. No screaming, no fighting, no writhing in pain. 

Just death.

Death was quick and merciful compared to pain.

Several of the girls in the class screamed. (Y/n) just stayed quiet, her eyes fixated on the dead spider. If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say she was looking at it longingly. Wishing to trade places.

"Not nice." Moody said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Of course. Some how, some way, the attention is always able to shift to Saint Potter. The chosen one.

I rolled my eyes and started reading the first page of our text book as Moody continued speaking. Draco made some comment about Potter being the golden boy, while (Y/n) was still staring at the dead spider.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it-- you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nose-bleed." Moody explained.

(Y/n) finally spoke up, whispering so only Draco and I could hear. "You have to be really evil to be able to cast that. Really powerful, and really cruel."

I knew both of their parents could do it, perhaps my mother could even do it too. She was a force to be reckoned with when it came to magic.

"But that doesn't matter." Moody pushed on. I figured he could hear us too, he probably had magical ears or something. "I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no counter-curse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know!" He exclaimed.

"How to torture and kill each other?" (Y/n) whispered. "Only the essentials in this class." 

She was trying to make a joke about it now, but I could tell she was still petrified. 

"You've got to appreciate what the worst is." He explained. "You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody shouted again.

The class jumped once more.

"Now... those three curses-- Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus-- are known as the Unforgivable Curses." He told us, though I already knew that. "The use of anyone of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban."

"For most people..." (Y/n) muttered.

"That's what you're up against. That's what I'm going to teach you to fight." Moody told us, which (Y/n) immediately perked up at.

He was going to teach her how to fight her demons. 

"You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance!" Moody declared. "Get out your quills... copy this down..."

The room was filled with scratching as people began to write down what Moody was saying, (Y/n) was probably the most eager one of all.

For once, someone was actually going to help her fight back. Moody's advice was much more helpful than mine and Draco's support after the matter. Or at least I hoped.

As long as it made the pain a little easier for her, that's all that mattered to me.

And so I started scratching away at my parchment too, in hopes that one day I'd be able to instruct my friend on how to resist the Unforgivable Curses. That one day I'd be able to truly make her pain stop.

★★★


	6. Honor & Glory

|DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY|

SCOTLAND HIGHLANDS, HOGWARTS | OCTOBER 16, 1994

A MONTH HAD already come and gone at Hogwarts.

Blaise had turned fifteen on the twenty fourth of September, we had celebrated by throwing a little party in the Slytherin common room, and stealing some desserts from the castle's kitchens.

Well, the house elves gave us the food rather willingly, but the teachers had no idea.

School was going good for the most part, though unfortunately the warm weather of September was blowing away to a chilly October. The three of us, (Y/n), Blaise, and I decided this past weekend that that would be the last time we would be studying outside.

It was too bloody cold to stay out there anymore.

So, we took to our favourite spot in the common room: a plush leather couch tucked away in one of the corners, facing a roaring green fire. It was a rather cozy homey spot, I dare admit, and reminded me of the nights my mother and I spent in front of our fire at home when I was young, reading tales until I feel asleep on her lap.

Things weren't like that anymore though, in fact I had barely spoke to my mother much this past summer in the manor. I tried to avoid my parents as best I could.

Those two people sitting with me on that couch that October afternoon, were my only family as of late.

"Blaisy, what's the last ingredient for the Draught of Peace? I always forget." (Y/n) asked him, pulling her feet up underneath herself on the couch. She was curled up in an emerald green blanket, her potions textbook propped on her lap as she flipped through it. Persephone, her cat, sprawled between the two of us.

"Valarian root." Blaise answered, his nose was so close to his page I thought it would smudge the ink. He was sitting on the matching leather chair in our nook, angled towards us.

"Valarian root." (Y/n) mumbled, scribbling it down on her parchment with an expensive looking, purple, feathered quill. "Thank you."

Blaise muttered a simple, "no problem." His nose still in his book.

I wondered at their ability to focus so well, I had barely gotten a paragraph in on my Potions assignment and my mind had already wandered off.

The good thing about our group was, we all had different areas of expertise when it came to which classes we did the best in.

Blaise was exceptionally great at potions, he would always help the two of us with Potions homework when required. He was the more logical person of the group, and excelled at the more technical, complicated classes that no one really enjoyed. Like Potions, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes.

He was a bit of an arse kisser then if you had asked me, but I was just a jealous kid.

(Y/n) was more of a philosopher and a fighter. She was extremely intelligent, just not to the technical stand point like Blaise. She was always good at imagining what things could be, rather than just what they were. She was also good with defensive spells, our fearless fighter through and through. Really, she was good at almost all spells. (Y/n) excelled at classes like Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, and Charms.

She always saw the good in me too.

And I was the odd one out, the main classes I did well in was Transfiguration and Astronomy. Two very different classes to be good in. But even Blaise and (Y/n) couldn't surpass my skill in them, and that made me feel a little more needed in the group.

I looked down at my right hand that grasped my quill, my family ring was placed around my right ring finger. The Malfoy crest glinted back mockingly, the silver felt as cold as ice, like a symbolism of our icy family.

I'm pretty sure all pure-blood children in Slytherin wore their family crest, a representation of their wealth and status.

They all wore it for a different reasons though, I wore it because it made me feel important.

(Y/n) wore hers on a pendant necklace, she twisted it in her fingers often when she was worried or bored. It was a grand 'E' with the three headed dog, Cerberus, on one side and a seven headed Hydra on the other, all enclosed by a circle of asphodel flowers, curved underneath it her family motto in Greek. From the darkness we rise, to the darkness we pledge. All carved on to a black stone-- Onyx or Obsidian perhaps-- set on silver. A symbol of her family's loyalty to the dark lord, even though he was dead then.

She wore it because it was her mother's, and about all she had left of her.

Blaise has his as a bracelet. A black leather cuff with an inset Siver crest, a 'Z' circled by elaborate swirls and vines, and his family motto. Passion is power and power is strength. He had his mother's last name, his father had long been out of the picture. His was simpler, but stood for the vain family he came from. And that's why he wore it, as a sort of identification card.

I suppose that's why we all wore ours.

I wanted to do nothing more than make my parents proud, my father was the hardest one to sway. Doing well in school, and being proud of my family would help, though I doubted that would change much. At least he would treat me with a little more warmth then usual.

At least I'd know he was proud of me somewhere deep down, and that was my main goal in my youth. To make my father proud.

(Y/n)'s bright (e/c) eyes caught mine as I stared off into the green flames "You alright, Dray?" She asked in French, so only I would understand.

French was one of the things I was forced to learn growing up, we used it to communicate secretly all the time. Blaise didn't even blink an eye, though I think it made him feel left out.

I nodded, averting my eyes. "I was just thinking about the tournament." I lied, scratching behind Persephone's ears, who had crawled onto my lap.

The lie seemed to work, (y/n) rolled her eyes. "Everyone is so focused on that! Death games for children! Why can't we focus on something less dangerous and more important for once? Oh, I don't know, maybe equal rights for all magical creatures?" She slammed her fists down on her potions textbook, Persephone jumped off the couch to avoid her owner's temper.

She was rather passionate when it came to things she believed in.

Too bad she couldn't be this passionate when protecting herself.

She was also a little peeved after seeing the way Crouch treated his house elf at the house cup. Sure, she was a spoiled entitled kid raised in a pure-blood household, it didn't mean she didn't care.

Blaise sighed from the chair he was on. "It's been this way for centuries, (n/n). If wizards haven't changed since then, they won't change for a hundred more years."

"Well, maybe they should." she huffed, crossing her arms. "Magical creatures should be treated like people too."

"Yeah, just like your father should treat you like a human being?" I snapped. I didn't mean to, it just came out. It was sad she was willing to fight for someone else, but not herself.

It frustrated me, I didn't understand how she could be that way. But now I know it isn't that easy.

"Draco..." (Y/n) whispered, eyes wide, glancing around the common room to make sure no one heard.

"I'm not wrong, am I?" I whispered this time, my voice still a little hostile.

"Can we just go back to talking about the tournament." She hissed. (Y/n) was absolutely terrifying when she got angry, her eyes seemed to glow with flame, her teeth slightly bared. I figured it was on account of her Veela genes.

I was a little concerned she would sprout wings, and start throwing balls of fire at me.

"What do you think the first tasks will be?" Blaise wondered aloud, he was the best at changing the topic quickly. The best at respecting (Y/n)'s wishes.

What a suck up.

She shrugged. "They probably have to battle dragons or something. These games killed people back in the day, they've got to be leathal."

"Yes." Blaise agreed. "But Dumbledore promised this year they'd be safe, and with that age restriction the wizard would have to be skilled enough to save himself."

"Or herself." (Y/n) butted in. "I'm sure a witch is far more capable of competing competently, she wouldn't be doing it just to boost her ego."

"You know, sometimes your comments are insulting." I scoffed, crossing my arms. Hurt, but not really.

(Y/n) giggled. "You'll get over it, Drakey." She taunted, using a nickname Pansy always called me.

Blaise raised his eyebrow from his spot. "You're not denying it."

The truth was, I would have signed up if I could, to boost my ego, to prove I'm brave too. Just to prove I'm strong enough, smart enough, maybe impress my father while I'm at it. Perhaps even (Y/n)...

She wasn't easy to impress though. She was more into brains than brawn.

The Triwizard Tournament would bring honor and glory to all wizards competing, the champions would be heros. I suppose that's all I wanted.

Honor and glory my arse, all I wanted was the attention. I was a spoiled child.

★★★


	7. Family From Abroad

|[Y/N] CÉLESTE EREBUS|

SCOTLAND HIGHLANDS, HOGWARTS | OCTOBER 30, 1994

MY FATHER TOLD me once that family is the most important thing in the world.

Too bad he was a hypocrite.

I took his advice to heart though, and after every time he tortured me, I tried to forgive him, blaming it on the grief of losing his wife.

That excuse had worked in my head for four years at that point.

I tried to stay in touch with what little family I had left though, an aunt and two cousins on my mother's side, the Delacours.

I didn't get to see them very often, but I wrote to them as much as I could. My father really didn't like me doing such, but he allowed it as long as I didn't get him involved. He wanted no contact with my mother's sister.

Fleur, my oldest cousin, a couple years older than me, attended Beauxbatons in France. She was rather annoying sometimes, far more of a girly girl than me, but we got along very well surprisingly. Some times we irritated eachother, but it was always fine in the end.

Her younger sister, Gabrielle, was a whole different story. She was much younger, eight I think, and incredibly annoying but adorable. But she was family, so I loved her all the same.

Ma taunte Apolline Baudelaire-- now Delacour-- looked nearly like my mother, except where my mother had (h/c) hair matching my own, and crystal blue eyes, my aunt had silver-blonde hair and dove grey eyes. She wasn't quite the same, personality wise either. She was harsher, sharper, and more sophisticated than her late younger sister. I always sought her company though, when in need of a motherly figure.

She was always there when needed.

That was one of the only things my father told me that actually helped me in the end, keeping my family close.

Chosen family, in my eyes, counted too. Blaise and Draco, my chosen family, meant the world to me. They were a couple of the only people on the planet I truly loved. 

After the success, and traumatic events of class so far, I was really in need of a talk with my mother figure. Thankfully, in substitute, her daughter would be arriving at Hogwarts today.

It was the 30th of October, and the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstang would be arriving for the feast tonight, and the announcing of the champions tomorrow on Hallowe'en.

The age restriction was seventeen, but I knew there were many minors envisioning themselves as the victors. Draco was one of them. They were death games, I didn't really see why anyone wanted to take part in them.

We were walking to the welcoming feast that night, Draco, Blaise, and I, when we saw Granger hanging up some sort of posters.

"It'll be a perfect time to get word out of S.P.E.W." Granger told Weasley and Potter, who were reluctantly lagging behind with her. "Perhaps the other schools will want to join in too!" She exclaimed, rather cheerfully.

Weasley and Potter didn't seem so keen. 

Draco looked like he wanted to shout something at them, I stopped him with a touch to his arm. I was curious about the posters.

"Hermione!" Weasley whined. "We're going to miss the feast!"

Hermione sighed while she tacked up another poster on a pillar. "Alright, you two can go ahead. I'll catch up when I'm finished."

I had never seen Weasley smile so big. "Thanks Hermione, you're the best!"

Potter smiled too, and they both trotted off towards the Great Hall.

"Come on (Y/n)!" Draco whined, much like Weasley just had. I noticed I had slowed down to get a better look at Granger's posters. "Our spots are going to be taken!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "You'll just kick whomever is sitting in them out." I chided him. Then my curiosity got the better of me. "But you can both go ahead of me, I forgot something in the dorm."

Draco shrugged and started walking ahead after saying a quick, "see you in the Hall." 

Blaise on the other hand waited a moment. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'll just be a second."

Blaise smiled too, lightly. "Alright, see you in a little bit." and he too made his way to the Great Hall.

I made sure both of them had made it past the grand Hall doors, before I crouched down to pick up a poster that had fluttered to the ground.

—

Donate a sock!

YOUR SOCKS OPEN LOCKS!

FREE HOUSE ELVES!

—

The poster was even complete with a sock drawing. Granger obviously drew these out herself, then copied them out about a thousand times. And on the bottom of the poster, in slightly smaller writing, was the acronym Granger was talking to Weasley about moments before.

—

SUPPORT S.P.E.W!

(SOCIETY FOR THE PROMOTION OF ELVISH WELFARE)

—

The Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare? I adored my house elves at home, and after seeing how Barty Crouch treated his house elf at the Quidditch tournament, and how my father treats the house elves at home, this is most definitely an issue that needs to be resolved.

Something near and dear to me, now only if Granger will let me help her. We hadn't been on the best of terms.

"Granger!" I called after her, she was just about to open the doors of the Great Hall.

She whirled around quickly at the call of her name, and for a moment looked very confused. "Erebus?" 

She was probably caught off guard that I was talking to her in a fairly decent tone. 

I jogged over to catch up to her. "I would like to know more about your club." I told her, once I was standing right in front of her.

"You would like to... You want to know more about S.P.E.W?" Granger was bewildered. 

"Yes." I smiled, this must have been my first time smiling at her because it looked like she nearly went into cardiac arrest. "I would also like to join."

She blinked, did a double take on who she was talking to, then smiled as well-- rather incredulously I might add. "Well, there are only three members right now, including me, but It's just the beginning of the year so I'm hoping to expand. Really we're just trying to spread the facts on how house elves are really treated, well of course trying to promote their welfare and freedom."

I nodded. See, Granger and I could get along when we tried. Well, when I wasn't being an arse."What would one need to do to join?"

Granger smiled again. "Registration fee is two sickles, and you get a pin." She lifted the box she was carrying proudly, it jingled with it's contents. "The money will go towards making information leaflets. I'm hoping to be able to raise enough money to put an add in the paper eventually, and maybe get enough publicity to talk to someone at the Ministry of Magic Magical Creature Department."

"That's a big task for one person." I said, not unkindly.

Granger frowned slightly. "I know, but we'll get there eventually. I know it!"

I reached into my robes pocket and pulled out a handful of Galleons, placing them in the cup Granger had in her box of pins. "There, this should help you get that newspaper ad."

Grangers eyes went as wide as saucers. "Oh, Erebus, you don't have to do that."

I shrugged. "My father gives me more money for Hogsmeade trips then I really have need for. Besides, helping the welfare of house elves is a much better cause than paying for Pansy's butterbeer again."

Granger smiled again. "Well thank you, and here is your pin." She handed me a pin from the box. All had the letters S.P.E.W. on them in black lettering, and a background of various different colours. 

I got a green one, how fitting.

"I originally wanted to put: Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status, but it wouldn't fit on the badges." She grinned sheepishly.

I smiled too, pinning the badge onto the front of my robes, right by the Slytherin crest. "It'll match my robes."

Granger chuckled. "Thank you, again. It means a lot that someone is supporting this cause."

I nodded, and started walking towards the doors of the Great Hall again. "Let me know if you need more funding, I can be your sponsor or something like that." Once again I marched towards the Great Hall doors, not giving her a chance to protest more.

Lately I had been questioning everything my father had taught me, and for a fleeting moment I wondered if Muggle-borns were really that bad.

★★★

"What is that?" Draco asked, pointing to the new badge on my robes. I was surprised he even noticed it there. Though lately he had been noticing everything.

"Nothing." I said dismissively, I really didn't want to get into it now.

He and Blaise shared a look, Blaise studied the pin, but they didn't say more.

Dumbledore directed us to go outside, all of us. All the students of Hogwarts standing on the front lawn, organized in house and year, waiting patiently for the arrival of the other schools.

Every one was buzzing with excitement, the Tri Wizard Tournament was an exciting thing afterall, and it wasn't everyday a new school came to visit.

In only my school robes I stood between Draco and Blaise, keeping warm in their close proximity.

"We're are they?" Draco asked impatiently, crossing his arms and shivering.

"There." Blaise pointed to the sky. "Look there."

I turned my head skyward, squinting to see better. Sure enough, soaring through the sky was an exquisite carriage drawn by pegasi.

"Wow." I breathed, speechless. Everyone else was stunned to silence too.

The carriage gracefully landed on the lawn between Hagrid's but and the Black Lake, right by the Dark Forest.

Something that fancy could have only been from Beauxbatons.

It was still for a moment, before it's door shook on its hinges and out came the tallest woman I had ever seen.

Behind her, in a neat arrangement, was a group of Beauxbatons students. All of them dressed in ridiculous baby blue uniforms, that did nothing to protect them from the cold.

I knew for fact that Fleur was among them.

"Madame Maxime, I would like to welcome you and your students to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore told the tall lady, Madame Maxime.

"It ez a pleasure, Dumbly-Dorr." She said, in her thick accent.

They exchanged a few more words, but I was too busy looking for the silver-blonde hair of my cousin. Unfortunately a lot of the Beauxbatons, girl or boy, had blonde hair.

"That lady is huge." Draco's eyes were wide, taking in the appearance of the French school's head mistress.

"She's probably part giant, like Hagrid." Blaise supplied, I assumed he was right.

I looked over to the lake, seeing a ripple on the surface, Draco and Blaise were still focused on the Beauxbatons.

"Did she just say those horses only drink single malt whisky!?" Draco asked, astonished.

I tugged on their arms. "Um, look at the lake."

They turned, and there, emerging from the water, was a giant ship with grand billowing sails. Somehow, it was able to travel underwater. But there's magic for you.

The boat drifted towards the shore as the others finally turned to take it in.

A set of steps came out the side of it, right on our side of the lake. And slowly, and somehow more dramatically then the Beauxbatons, the Durmstang students exited the ship behind what I assumed to be their headmaster, all dressed in warm furs and large boots.

And, was that who I thought it was?

I got my confirmation when several Hogwarts students muttered his name.

Victor Krum, the seeker for Bulgaria.

Draco looked starstruck beside me, and to be honest I was too. It was the Victor Krum afterall, and I was obsessed with Quidditch.

"Kakroff, nice to see you as well." Dumbledore shook hands with Durmstang's headmaster.

Kakroff, as in Igor Kakroff?

"Hey, that man there." I pointed to Kakroff for Draco and Blaise. "Is that Igor Kakroff?"

Draco looked at the man, then shared a look with me. We were both thinking the same thing.

Death Eater.

I've heard my father talking about him a few times, I assume Draco has too.

"Yes." Blaise answered my question. "That is Igor Kakroff. He was put on trial after You-Know-Who was defeated, said he was under the imperius curse the whole time. He got off after he gave up a few names." His dark eyes, as always, were deep in thought.

"Yeah, yeah. You know everything." Draco grumbled, wrapping his arms around himself. "Now let's get inside, I'm freezing my arse off."

Blaise rolled his eyes and chuckled, I did the same.

"Oh, shut up you big baby." I ruffled Draco's perfect near white hair, making him grumble in annoyance.

He swatted away my hands like an irritated kitten.

★★★

Since for some reason, Dumbledore thought the Durmstangs were most like the Slytherin, we had to share our table with even more people than usual. Including Viktor Krum, who took a seat right with Draco, Blaise, and I. Apparently he knew Draco's father, so he felt better sitting with someone familiar.

Even if that someone was the most pretentious person at the damn school.

As for the Beauxbatons, they were instructed to sit with the Ravenclaws. I figured it was just because of the parallel with the blue, but their were some personality similarities I suppose. Intelligence and vanity. 

Dumbledore revealed the Goblet of Fire to everyone, and explained the pretty simple rules. First, you could only put your name in the goblet if you were a wizard of seventeen or over, second you must be brave and daring and worthy enough to be chosen by the cup, and last names would be drawn tomorrow night on Hallowe'en. Simple and straight forward, not that I personally cared about some trope Dumbledore was trying to push for unity between our three schools.

"You all said you played Quidditch, right?"Krum asked pausing in his meal. His Bulgarian accent made his voice gruff and low.

"Yes." I answered for the three of us. "We're all on the team, except for this year because there is no Quidditch with the tournament. Blaise is a chaser, Draco is our Seeker, and I am one of our Beaters." It was an honor to be talking about Quidditch with the Viktor Krum.

And for a moment I felt equal to my hero, then he laughed in my face.

"You are a Beater?" He asked astonished between laughs. "You haff to be joking! You'reagirl, and a small girl at that!"

I really didn't care what he was saying, It was the laughter that really peeved me. He thought I was a joke.

I thought I was around average size, not really strong looking at all, but I had the hardest swing in Hogwarts History. Quidditch training had me pretty fit. I was an athlete, and my biggest superstar just laughed in my face when I talked to him about something I loved. 

It really pissed me off. My eyes burned with rage, my fists balling under the table. My Veela genes really got the best of me when I was mad.

"She's the best on the team." Blaise snapped, usually the reserved one. "One of the best Beaters in Hogwarts History."

He was just being kind, but I still blushed despite my angered state.

"Blaise is right. Besides, she always protects me during games." Draco added. "We can always count on her."

I smiled despite myself.

I love my boys.

Viktor didn't say more, but I still shifted a bit further away from him. The Seeker who was once my hero.

It was dessert when I felt a tap on my arm, and turned around to see my cousin. Silver-blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, perfect porcelain skin and all. Fleur actually reminded me of my mother in many ways, they both oozed the same amount of femininity and grace and had the same bright eyes.

The grace I clearly lacked with my usually combative behavior.

"(Y/n), eet eez so good to see you." She smiled, hugging me tightly, kissing both my cheeks.

I smiled too, hugging her back. I hadn't seen her in a while, and it was nice to have some family here this year. I could tell Fleur anything. "It is nice to see you too, Fleur."

She pulled away, inspecting me. Sometimes she treated me like a child, really I was compared to her. 

"You 'ave grown." She declared. "You look even more like your mother then ever." She added in French.

That meant the world to me.

Fleur then turned to Blaise and Draco, who had been watching our whole exchange, nosy as always. "And 'oo are 'zees two 'andsome misusers?" she held out her hand to shake theirs, in her own delicate way.

"This is Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, my best friends." I said, they both took turns smiling at her and shaking her hand.

How polite of them.

"I am (Y/n)'s cousin, Fleur." She introduced herself. "(Y/n) 'az told me all about you two."

The two looked at me, as If curious what I told her. They would never find out exactly, but they were all good things. They also recognized her name, I talk about her quite a bit in front of them.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." She smiled at them again, her smile was absolutely dazzling. "I should be getting back to my table."

"Here." I stood up. "I'll walk you." It wasn't very far at all, but I wanted to talk to her alone for a minute.

"Well, spit it out." Fleur said in French, once we were earshot away from Blaise and Draco. "There is obviously something you would like to say."

"Your going to put your name in the Goblet of Fire, aren't you?" I asked her, feeling the slightest bit of worry.

Fleur met my eyes with a devious smile, and that more than answered my question.

I sighed at my older cousin, and hugged her again. "I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines the whole time. I know the goblet will choose you." Fleur was brave and strong all things I wish I was. Sure, I could throw a pretty good punch, and swing a superb beater's bat, but I didn't quite have the emotional and mental strength my cousin had-- the bravery both she and my mother possesed. But then again, I was put in Slytherin for a reason. Where I wasn't brave, I had a multitude of other traits.

"I just need to prove for once, to my school, to myself." Fleur began. "That I'm not just a pretty face-- not just a defenseless girl."

"Fleur." I shook my head at her. "You are the bravest person I know."

★★★


	8. The Great Bouncing Ferret

|BLAISE VALERIUS ZABINI|

SCOTLAND HIGHLANDS, HOGWARTS | November, 1994

I WISH I could say that this next part was completely uncalled for, but in reality Draco had it coming for him.

The champions had been picked on Hallowe'en: Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, of course. Fleur Delacour, (Y/n)'s cousin, from Beauxbatons. And Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff, for Hogwarts.

When the three champions were picked, the goblet decided to spit out another name. 

The boy who lived himself. 

It was an outrage to most of the school, Potter was underage. But the contract of the cup is binding. He had to complete the tournament.

Draco was one of those who was most upset about it, and complained the whole week about how 'Saint Potter is such an attention hog', and it's not fair how he could put his name in, but we can't'.

(Y/n) told Draco that she didn't know he cared so much about Potter's safety and well being. 'But I suppose the signs were there all along, I mean you have been harassing him since first year after he refused you offer of friendship.

Draco didn't talk to her the rest of the day, which was hard for him. He usually never shuts up.

The first task was slowly approaching, and nobody had any idea what it was. Everyone tried guessing though, everywhere from dragons to swimming through lava. It would probably be something dangerous, people used to die in these games.

One night in November of that year, a couple weeks right before the task, Draco stayed up all night making pins to show his support for the champions. I didn't think anything of it, until I woke up in the next morning to find hundreds of flashing pins all over his bed. 

"What in Salazar's name are those?" I asked him, to which he grinned.

"I'm just showing my support for our school, Blaise." Draco proudly showed of one of his pins with a smirk, and I finally got a good look at them.

Support Cedric Diggory! flashed in yellow, before switching to green lettering that read POTTER STINKS!

"Here." He tossed me one. "You can have one, I'm going to hand the rest out today."

I shook my head at Draco. "You mean to tell me you stayed up all night to make badges, and the best you could come up with is Potter Stinks?"

He glared at me. "It was hard enough to get the charm right, I didn't have time to write poetry."

"(Y/n) is going to tease you so much." I added, playing with the pin in my hand. He really was ridiculous sometimes.

"Yeah, I figured." He said, putting the pins into a box. "But I made her one anyway." I chuckled slightly. 

★★★

I was right, as soon as (Y/n) saw the pins, she laughed-- hard.

"Oh Merlin!" She gasped between giggles. "You stayed up all night just so you could make pins for your little rivalry with potter!?" She was in stitches.

"Told you." I said with a sly smile to Draco.

He just grumbled. "I guess you don't want one then." 

"No, no!" (Y/n) protested, still laughing. "Of course I want one, they're brilliant." She grabbed one from him and secured it to the other pin on her robes, the S.P.E.W pin. "There, now we can all taunt Potter."

She shook her head at him, to which he grinned.

"You're a real prat Draco Malfoy." She ruffled his perfect hair, teasingly.

Draco looked far too proud of himself, and in that moment I wished I was the one who had stayed up all night to make silly pins.

★★★

Draco handed his pins out throughout the day. To students from all the houses, and all three schools. The Hufflepuffs especially loved them, they rarely got any glory and when harry threatened Cedric's, the usually kind puffs turned rather vicious. 

We were sitting by a tree joking about something random and stupid when Potter walked by. 

Draco immediately spotted him, as he usually did, and shouted at the bo who was probably just trying to get to his next class.

"Potter!" Draco shouted.

Potter whirled around to face him, I observed from behind my open book, and (Y/n) rolled her eyes at them. Their rivalry was rather ridiculous, then again I never really liked Potter much either.

"Why so tense Potter?" Draco taunted, flanked by Vincent and Gregory-- his faithful cronies. "My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five." Draco smirked.

"I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy." The chosen one spit. "He's vile and  
cruel, and you're just pathetic."

Harry was right, he was a little pathetic at times. But he was my friend, and it wasn't his fault he was raised the way he was.

(Y/n) joined Draco's side, she could be truly evil if she wanted to. "Oh he'll make it through the tournament, he'll probably win it too. Harry Potter, the great, the magnificent, the chosen one."

She crossed her arms, for a moment she reminded me so much of her father. It was a truly terrifying sight.

"It's a shame you don't have anymore friends to celebrate your victory with you." the words falling like ice of (Y/n)'s tongue. It was true, Harry's friends had al sort of disowned him at the moment.

That comment seemed to sting far more than what Draco had said, for the look Potter gave (Y/n) was deadly. But she just gave one right back.

"Why don't you just piss off too, Erebus." Potter snapped, turning to storm off.

But Draco wasn't quite done yet. "That's no way to talk to us, Potter." He pulled out his wand to cast a spell him, but then something unexpected happened.

As Draco opened his mouth to utter a curse, Mad-Eye popped out of nowhere. "I'll teach you to cast when someone's back is turned." He pulled out his own wand and in a matter of seconds, Draco Malfoy shrunk down into a little blond ferret.

(Y/n) shrieked. "Draco!" And tried to grab our transfigured friend from the air.

But Moody was having a fun time bouncing him around with a levitation charm. Up and down, side to side. On lookers were howling with laughter, especially Potter. 

I had to stifle some laughs of my own.

"Professor Moody what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Teaching." He answered simply, bouncing Draco up again. (Y/n) was successfully able to snatch him from the air this time, and held our ferret friend gingerly upon her palms.

McGonagall's eyes widened. "Is that a student?"

Mad-Eye shrugged. "Technically it's a ferret." He made Draco bounce out of (Y/n)'s hands, and around again, right down the leg of Vincent's trousers.

Draco Malfoy, the great bouncing ferret.

Draco scampers out the bottom of Vincent's leg, back to (Y/n)'s feet, who crouches down beside him. And McGonagall, with a swish of her wand, turns Draco back to his usual arrogant self. 

"My father will hear about this!" He shouts from the ground, where (Y/n) is knelt down beside him.

"Is that a threat!" Moody points his wand at him again, and our entire group scrambles up this time, dashing for an escape from the courtyard.

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy!" Mad-Eye shouted. "And don't even get me started on Erebus!"

But we were already gone, and escaped the stories of (Y/n) and Draco's Death Eater fathers and the aim of his trigger happy wand.

"That man truly s mad!" (Y/n) exclaimed, brushing some dirt off the front of Draco's now crumpled robes.

I laughed out loud, to which the others stared. "Draco Malfoy, the great bouncing ferret." I wheezed. "I'm neve letting you forget this one mate."

Draco glared at me, but (Y/n) smile her beautiful smile. 

"Actually, I think he should have made the change permanent." I added. "You make a much quieter ferret."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i'm mostly sticking to the books but for this scene i used the movie one. i just think the movie version of this scene is priceless. anyway, i hope you are enjoying the story so far.


	9. Dragons & Veela

|DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY|

SCOTLAND HIGHLANDS, HOGWARTS | NOVEMBER 26, 1994

THE FIRST TASK came soon enough, and on one chilly November day every student of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons was crammed into a sort of amphitheater.

Kind of like the kind Roman gladiators would fight lions in, but this amphitheater didn't hold lions, it held dragons. Real, live, fire-breathing dragons. 

The champions had to each pass a different dangerous dragon, and retrieve the golden egg that it had. The trick was, these were mother dragons with a nest of their own eggs, meaning they would be extra protective and vicious.

The three of us were ready for the cold in extra thick coats, warm hats and gloves, and our Slytherin scarves. We had managed to secure a fairly good seat, with (Y/n) squashed between Blaise and I. 

Seating was pretty tight, and the cheers and music from the respective schools was so loud. It was nice seeing all the schools showing their pride, at the time I was an angsty teen who didn't like school, so I would have never admitted it then.

Before the tournament started, (Y/n) left for moment to say good luck to her cousin, and Blaise and I were left alone for a moment. We talked about idle things, like Quidditch and such. We were great friends, (Y/n) was just sort of the heart of our friend group.

(Y/n) was our heart, Blaise was our brain, and I was our mouth-- though (Y/n) had quite a mouth on her too.

She was back quickly, squeezing back into her seat between us with a smile. "Fleur is feeling pretty confident about this task, maybe there won't be a Hogwarts victor after all."

"Maybe." I grinned. "I'm just hoping Potter gets eaten by his dragon or something."

Blaise rolled his eyes at me child like behavior, but the truth was at the time that's exactly what I was-- a mere child. "You're still on about that." He huffed.

I shrugged. "You're one of the fools who is still wearing one of my badges." All three of us were in fact.

Blaise opened his mouth to retort something else about my immaturity, but (Y/n) waved her hands between us. "Shut up both of you, it's starting!"

Sure enough, out came the first champion for the tournament. Fleur Delacour didn't look very threatening in her blue skirted outfit. She looked rather delicate with her blonde hair and porcelain features, but I knew more than to doubt dainty looking girls from growing up with (Y/n). 

Besides, these two girls were related, and part Veela.

Fleur stepped out into the arena as the canon boomed, and the task began. She clutched her wand tightly in her hand, not yet spotting her reptilian opponent. We could see it though, the giant Welsh Green prowling the ring, protecting it's nest with acute senses. 

"You can do it Fleur." (Y/n) whispered beside me, cheering on her cousin quietly.

The blonde ventured into the arena, and that's when the dragon reared. It spurted a wave of flames in Fleur's direction, just as she ducked behind a clump of rocks. The sudden action caused the crowd to gasp, and (Y/n) to squeeze mine and Blaise's hands with her satin gloved ones-- rather harshly I might add.

But Fleur was a knowledgeable witch, and quickly cast a spell at the green dragon after the heat receded. It was instantaneous, within seconds the beast slowly lowered itself on the rocks, and snoozed peacefully by it's nest. 

"A sleeping charm." (Y/n) whispered appreciatively. "Genius."

Fleur then crept up on the sleeping dragon, trying to steer clear of it as much she could.

It appeared as if luck wasn't on her side though, and as she past the slumbering beast, it snored out a burst of bright flame. It caught Fleur's baby blue skirt, and singed the edges. She was quickly able to pat it out with little struggle, but it still put (Y/n) on edge enough to squeeze my hand even harder in her vice like grip.

I didn't mind though, her hand was warm in my own.

Within couple more minutes, Fleur Delacour was successfully able to snatch the golden egg, and scamper to the exit. The vicious dragon not looking very threatening against the charm of the Veela witch.

Everyone clapped for the champion, the Beauxbatons and (Y/n) practically screamed. She actually stood, jumping up and down to cheer for her older cousin. "Go Fleur!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm, then pulled her back down when a few of the Hogwarts students sitting near us glared. "Your cheering for the wrong school (Y/n), she's supposed to be our rival.

"Well she's my family." She glared back at them, then cussed them out. "So, fila mou to kolo."

It was Greek, so it only sounded like what you see. I wasn't sure about what she said to them until later that day when I asked, she roughly told them to kiss her arse. Like I said, (Y/n) had a mouth on her.

I quickly turned her attention back to the next champion in the arena, Viktor Krum who was battling his dragon-- a Chinese Fireball. "Look, Krum is going."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "I lost all respect for him the other day at the welcoming feast."

"What he said was totally uncalled for." Blaise chimed in.

"I agree." I added. (Y/n) was one the bests on our team even if she was the only girl, Krum just didn't understand.

(Y/n) blushed at our compliments, though her cheeks could have just been pink from the biting wind.

With one more flick of his wand, Viktor Krum hit his dragon with a curse that struck the poor beast's eyes, blinding it. It stumbled around as Krum scampered out of the way, trying to dodge it as it blindly thrashed. It stomped on some of it's own eggs as Krum ran with his golden one to safety, getting a better time then Fleur-- but not without harming the eggs.

"Mais c'est quoi ce bordel!?" (Y/n) stood up, outraged. What the hell she had said. It was impressive how she could slip so easily from English to Greek to French, but I suppose if you grew up learning all three, it was nothing. "He destroyed the eggs!"

He did, and that was against the rules and cost him points in the final tally.

The poor dragon and it's remaining eggs were taken out of the arena by some dragon trainers, then replaces with the next opponent.

I couldn't decide which was scariest-- the raging Chinese Fireball, or the fuming part Veela beside me.

It was a tie really, but someone had to win it'd be (Y/n). She loved dragons, Krum just lost even more of her respect.

Next was Cedric Diggory, who the Hogwarts students all cheered for. We were the loudest of all the schools, as there was more of us present. My badges that I so tenderly made flashed between yellow and green as the Hogwarts champion did his thing.

He distracted his dragon, a Swedish Short-snout, with a rock he transfigured into a dog. The dragon went after the dog as Diggory dashed to the nest and grabbed the egg. But as he was leaving with it, the dragon got bored of the dog and turned back to the unlucky champion. Thankfully for him, he only got a little burnt as he escaped the arena with his prize.

Then it was Potters turn, and as he entered the ring, scar and all to defeat his dragon, almost everyone booed him-- much to my delight. 

Out of all of them, Potter got the most brutal and vicious of the dragons, a Hungarian Horntail. And this one in particular was extra protective of her eggs. 

"Good luck, Potter!" I shouted at him, earning myself an eye roll from Blaise and an amused smile from (Y/n).

I counted silently in my head, seeing for sure if he would only last five minutes. Much to my dismay, he finished the task with efficiency by casting an 'Accio' to summon his Firebolt, swooping around the dragon the catch the egg.

The Horntail did manage to hit him once with it's spiked tail though, so that was a bonus.

And so, the champions finished their first task.

Cedric Diggory won with forty-seven points, closely followed by Harry Potter with forty-five. Hogwarts was winning so far.

Next came Viktor Krum with forty points, he had some taken away because of the broken eggs.

And then there was Fleur with twenty-five, she was the slowest to do the task but she was able to get the egg without any harm to her or her dragon.

(Y/n) thought it was an outage that Fleur lost, but points were points. Fleur just might have been able to bump up her score in the next task.

For the rest of the day Blaise and I had a pissy quarter Veela to deal with, and speaking honestly-- I would rather face a fire-breathing dragon than (Y/n)'s wrath.

Thank Salazar she wasn't angry at me.

★★★


	10. The Cunning Beater

|BLAISE VALERIUS ZABINI|

SCOTLAND HIGHLANDS, HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH PITCH DECEMBER, 1994

SNOW HAD FALLEN upon the grounds of Hogwarts, turning everything into a wintry wonderland.

It was our second Hogsmeade trip of the year, and (Y/n), Draco and I were warming up with three glasses of butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks.

Krum and group of other Durmstang's had joined us after a while, much to (Y/n)'s dismay. She did her best to ignore their jests at her though, and chose to silently converse with me instead of Krum and Draco's ramblings.

I could tell she was getting irritated though, the Durstrang boys were rather loud and obnoxious. Not in a charming sort of way.

"How did you do on you last Potions assignment?" I tried to distract her. Turning my body to face only her, I blocked out her line of sight.

She huffed at the the one boy's loud laughter, but grinned slyly at me. "I aced it."

"Brilliant." I smiled too. "I reckon it's because of my help."

She shook her head, her (h/c) hair bouncing a bit. "Nope, I'm just Snape's favourite student that's all." She joked, I don't think Snape really truly liked any of his students. If he did, we would never be able to know the difference.

"Oh you are now." I teased. "Need I remind you who's the top of the class."

(Y/n) shoved me playfully. "Yeah, yeah, Mr Perfect."

She took another sip of her butterbeer, leaving a mustache of foam on her upper lip.

I chuckled. "You got a little something... Right here." I swiped it off gently with my thumb, enjoying the way her face turned crimson.

"Merci." She mumbled, accidentally switching to French.

I smiled at her flustered state, proud that I too had that effect on her.

"Erebus." One of the Durmstrang's said, Barkrov I think his name was. "Who'd you have to sleep with to get on the Quidditch team?"

They all snickered. I don't think they quite grasped the fact she was only fourteen, but that was the last straw for her.

(Y/n) stood up in an instant, slamming her fists on the table. She almost knocked her chair over, but I caught it before it could crash on the ground. Everyone in the pub was looking at her now though, but she confident.

Her usually beautiful eyes were piercing and livid, rather scary actually. She spoke with a tone so icy, it could even rival her father's.

"Listen here, Barky, Krum, whatever the hell everyone else is named." (Y/n) snapped. "You can't doubt me before you actually see me play. Tomorrow, Quidditch Pitch, after lunch, bring a team. Then, you can decide for yourselves." She grabbed her coat off the chair that I had saved. She turned over her shoulder once more. "I promise, you won't be disappointed."

Then she was gone, storming out of the pub, door slamming behind her. Everyone was too shocked to say a thing. (Y/n), like Draco, had a flair for the dramatics.

"Well everyone, it's been wonderful." I said, amusement lacing my voice. "But I do believe I should be going."

I took my coat, and (Y/n)'s hat that she accidentally left behind, and sauntered out the door behind her. As if she knew I would follow, she was waiting in the street.

Absolutely livid.

"You are brilliant." I grinned at her, breaking the tension, putting my arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to my side.

(Y/n) cracked a smile of her own, looking ups at me. "You'll play Chaser for me, right?"

"Of course."

★★★

Sunday came quickly, and lunch came even faster, and soon enough we were in the change rooms getting ready for the game.

(Y/n) had managed to get a team to together pretty easily, and secure the pitch for the afternoon even easier. When I asked her how she got the pitch, she just smiled. "I'm Snape's favourite student, remember"

People tended to listen to her, and the Slytherins were more than eager to prove themselves against the Durmstrang's.

(Y/n) of course played Beater, and Graham Montague stepped in for the second one. Miles Bletchley was our usual Keeper, and agreed with enthusiasm to play that day. Then there was Adrian Pucey, our actual team captain Marcus Flint and myself playing Chaser. And last but not least, Draco as our Seeker.

the six of us were getting ready in the boys changeroom when our seventh member came marching in so suddenly. (Y/n) had a determined look on her face there was no stopping her.

"Hey, this is the boys locker room." Pucey pointed out, quickly throwing on his Quidditch jumper over his previously bare chest. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "I've known most of you since we were in diapers, trust me I have already seen more of you then I want to." She then turned to Flint. "We need to talk strategy."

Flint nearly raised an eyebrow at her, surprised at her devotion to this sport. "If you are really serious about this game, I think you should lead us this time."

"Really?" (Y/n)'s face looked so happy in that moment, it made me smile to myself from across the room.

"Really." Flint patted her on the back once, in a way a boy would do to his friends. "It's all yours, Erebus."

She nodded once thankfully, then turned to the entire team. "Alright, listen up ladies. We are going to go out there and destroy the worlds best Seeker at his own game."

Montague pipped up. "And what exactly is our plan to do that?"

It was a good question, and (Y/n) was ready for it.

She grinned a sly smile that could rival that of even a snake. "We are Slytherins, aren't we, it's about time we show them how we play at Hogwarts. So just stay in the basic rules, try to knock as many people of their broomsticks as possible, and play like the dirty Slytherins we are." (Y/n) pumped her fist in the air. "Also, we'll try play five to start, and switch to four if they start to catch on."

Everyone cheered in approval, chanting. Slytherin! Slytherin! Slytherin!

(Y/n) short speech was enough to boost moral, and we were out on our broomsticks in a flash.

Fleur Delacour agreed to be our referee, despite her not knowing much about Quidditch. Krum and most of our team believed her to be a total third party witness, little did they know she was (Y/n)'s cousin. 

The Quidditch stands themselves held students from all schools and houses, curious about who would win, and eager to see the Viktor Krum in action. Also, there wasn't much to do on a Sunday. 

Krum managed to put an intimidating team together, and miraculously they all traveled with Quidditch equipment with them apparently. A couple of them jeered at (Y/n), the only girl on the Pitch, but she ignored them without a single fuss.

She was focused on winning this game only.

"Three, two one!" Fleur counted, and the Quaffle was released into the air after the bludgers and Snitch.

Pucey managed to snag the Quaffle first, zipping past the Durmstrangs and scoring ten points past their slow keeper. Pucey was very quick on the field. 

(Y/n) was the most fascinating player to watch though, she zipped around the field, hitting the Bludger towards the opposing team when the opportunity struck. She and Montague played a little of keep-away with a Bludger for a bit when one of Krum's Beaters tried to hit me, who had the Quaffle at the time. after I scored another ten for us, (Y/n) whacked the speeding ball with a mighty swing of her bat, and knocked the Beater from his broomstick.

It was surprising how good she was, she didn't appear very strong, rather dainty in fact. But I knew better then to mess with her.

We were tied with the Durmstrang, 30 to 30, and Draco and Krum were still circling the pitch in search of the golden Snitch.

"Switch to four!" (Y/n) shouted at us, hitting a Bludger away from herself and towards one of the opposing Chasers.

We all listened to her without a doubt, switching to our fourth play making everyone except Draco to group together, protecting the Chaser with the Quaffle-- knocking the opposing team out of the way to the rings. 

Flint scored another goal after pretending to shoot in through the lower hoop. 

40 to 30, we were winning, now we were just waiting on that Snitch. 

Then Krum spotted in, Diving towards th ground in pursuit. Draco followed close behind, but Krum already had the head start. The Durmstrangs were going to win.

But (Y/n) was not going to let that happen. 

Just as Krum's fingers were about to grasp the flying golden ball, (Y/n) swung at a passing Bludger that soared across the air-- and knocked the great victor Krum from the sky.

Draco caught the Snitch, and we won.

We landed on the ground, cheering and shouting, the rest of the Slytherins from the stands came down to join us too.

Everyone was excited, we had won against the greatest Seeker of all time, but (Y/n) was the most excited.

She proved her worth today, proved how devoted she truly was to this game, and proved to Krum that even a girl could be a Beater. 

She flung herself upon Draco and I. "We won!" 

(Y/n then promptly kissed both of us on the cheek, turning Draco's face the most vibrant shade of scarlet I had ever seen, and my own hot and flustered. The two of us shared a glance, but didn't say a thing as Krum came over to talk to her.

"You impress me, Erebus." He said to her, then offered him her hand. "You are the best Beater I've seen, man or woman."

(Y/n took his hand with a prideful smile. "Thanks, Krum." I thought she was going to be all nice bout it for a moment, but then she smirked her evil grin. "Now, never doubt anyone ever again, especially a Slytherin. You just might find yourself regretting it."

There she is, our cunning Beater.

★★★


	11. The Yule Ball

|[Y/N] CÉLESTE EREBUS|

SCOTLAND HIGHLANDS, HOGWARTS | DECEMBER 24, 1994

THE WEEK BEFORE Christmas break, Pansy came running into the dorm squealing like a dismembered banshee.

For a moment, by the excited look on her face, I thought Draco had done something to cause this. Maybe he confessed he liked her as well, or kissed her, asked her out on a date– something rash like that. And for a second I felt a pang of something unfamiliar deep in my gut, and a second later, scolded myself silently for feeling such way.

They were both my friends, I was happy for them whatever happened.

The other part of me, the darker and more selfish side, took comfort in knowing Draco really didn't like Pansy.

The girl in question threw herself on my bed, knocking all of my homework and folded clothes on the ground. Pansy squealed again, propping her head up on her palms. "Guess what I just heard!?"

I pretended to ponder a moment, standing up to scoop my books off the floor. "Potter has been killed?"

Pansy shook her head, smiling like she was insane, giggling at my comment.

I continued picking my books and fallen papers up. "The next Triwizard task is ballet?" I turned to my friend, who was still grinning as she shook her head again.

I hummed, holding my books to my chest. "School has been cancelled for the rest of the year?" 

Finally Pansy burst like an over boiled teapot, jumping up and practically screaming as she shook me. "There's going to be a ball!"

I jumped up and down with her, trying to match her excitement. "Like a Quaffle, or a Bludger, or are we talking about a Snitch here?" I asked jokingly.

"I mean a dance, stupid." Pansy punched me lightly on the bicep. "There is going to be a Christmas dance at Hogwarts. The Yule Ball!"

I stacked my books on my bedside table neatly, turning way from my overzealous friend. "And this is exciting news why?"

Pansy frowned, crossing her arms as if I was being absurd. "Don't you like dancing?"

"Yeah sure." I shrugged, sitting on my bed. "But it's no Quidditch."

The other girl rolled her eyes at me. "But you are so good at dancing!" Pansy began twirling around our dorm room.

I had ballroom dance lessons from my mum as soon as I was able to walk, then lessons from some random teacher after she passed away.

I smiled lightly at the memory of stepping on my mama's toes as she twirled me around the ballroom. She would spin me in circles as I giggled ecstatically, she would laugh too, smiling so brightly. "Tu est folle, ma petit ange." She would say, as I acted as any small child should. 

That was when the castle was brighter, when it was filled with laughter, when my father was a kind man. 

That was a long time ago. 

"I suppose a ball would be fun." I smile at my friend.

Pansy jumps on to the bed beside me. "So much fun!" She exclaims. "I can do your hair, and your makeup! We can get all dressed up together! And we can all go together with our dates!"

"Our dates?" I didn't think about that part until now. 

The girl beside me was beaming. "Yes, our dates! It's customary that you go to he Yule Ball with a date!" Pansy then dropped her voice to a whisper, even though we were the only ones in the room. "Do you think Draco will ask me?"

My fist reaction was to say no, but I held my tongue for my friend's sake. I felt the same emotion I did moments ago, when Pansy first burst in to room-- jealousy. It was a new feeling, I suppose it was because I was usually the one others were jealous about since I was so well off. It was strange to feel it the other way.

But then I took a good look at Pansy's hopeful face, her brown eyes that looked slightly hurt at my slow reaction. She liked Draco, a lot, I would only be crushing her if I told her what I truly though. Besides, she deserved to be happy.

I smiled at Pansy, and with slowly calculated words spoke. "How could he not?"

★★★

I dropped my heavy text book on the table of our usual spot in the common room, just narrowly avoiding Draco's hands. He whined at my sudden interruption, but didn't get a chance to say anything.

I wasted no time with greeting him and Blaise, just got to my main point of being there. "You have to ask Pansy to the Yule Ball."

"What?" Draco scoffed, clutching his nearly crushed hands to his chest. 

Blaise laughed at him, to which the blond sent him a glare.

"You have to ask Pansy to the dance." I repeated, sitting between the two on the couch, then in a kinder tone added. "Please."

Draco rolled his eyes, kaleidoscopes of sliver skies looking towards the stone ceiling. "And why would I ever do that?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust as if to prove his point.

I flicked his nose, to which he let out a small ow. "Because, she really likes you Draco. And don't be so mean, Pansy is wonderful." My tone was sincere, but my gut bubbled with other emotions.

Draco pretended to ponder a moment, then shook his head, a piece of his soft hair falling in front of his eyes. "No way."

"And why not?" I sighed. "What's so wrong with Pansy." I was trying to defend my friend who was currently upstairs in our dorm, but I was genuinely curious of his adamant refusal. 

Draco's facial expression alone told me everything I needed to know, long with the sneer gracing his lips. "Do you really need me to list? She's clingy, and annoying, nd frankly she isn't that good looking, and her little crush on me is just irritating at this point."

I almost grinned triumphantly, then bit my lip to stop it. Instead I batt my eyes, calling on whatever powers I had inherited from my mother with a dazzling smile. "Please, Draco. Will you do it for me?"

We had a little stare down, a minute of silence where Draco's grey eyes just stared at my batting lashes in irritation, that slowly melted away.

"Fine." He finally snapped. "I'll do it, but know this is entirely your fault." Then he stood up after sending me one last look, and stormed up the boys' dormitory steps.

I grinned in triumph, my plan had worked splendidly-- but there was still something wrong in the feeling in my gut, I pushed it aside as I looked to Blaise.

He grinned too. "That was brilliant." He laughed in amusement. "Draco is going to me so angry at the ball when Pansy tries to hang off him the whole time."

I laughed as well, the though was rather funny, and true. "He's going to hate me, he'll never forgive me."

Blaise shrugged, closing his book and putting it on the table in front of us. "I think you'll be surprised, he could never stay mad at you."

My smile faltered as I looked into his deep intelligent eyes, somehow both warmer and colder then Draco's icy hues. My stomach fluttered for the brunet with the same thing it did for the blond, and in that moment I somehow knew I was screwed.

"Do you have a date for the ball yet?" Blaise asked me, never breaking eye contact. 

"No." My voice was a whisper, my usual confidence had suddenly left me under his gaze. 

"Would you want to go with me?" He asked, his voice too losing volume. "As friends, of course." He added, in a stutter.

I pushed down whatever I was feeling, and smiled at the boy in front of me. "I'd love to."

Blaise smiled wider then I'd ever seen before, causing whatever pixies were caught in my stomach to soar.

★★★

It was the day before the ball, and the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. Winter beak had started a couple days ago, but all the students that were allowed to attend the ball had stayed and filed the usually desolate place with shouting and laughter.

I went home on holidays until then, but I heard they were usually quiet around the castle as only a few stayed. But now, with the promise of a dance, everyone jumped at the opportunity to skip family Christmas.

Christmas at my place was sad anyway, no decorations graced the hallways as they now do Hogwarts, and no carols were played in joy of the season-- at least not since my maman had passed.

She was the life of the palace, and when went, so did all joy. 

The only thing I liked about the holidays was seeing my friends. They and their families were always invited to our house on Christmas to exchange gifts and stay for dinner. It was all very formal though, and done without my mother's tender touch. But we would always sneak away and run down the many halls of the castle, running and shouting until our legs and throats hurt and we got yelled at for making so much noise.

Now I sat between Blaise and Theo at the Slytherin table, trying to eat my breakfast while trying not to laugh at the pair in front of me. 

Pansy hung of Draco's arm while she blabbered on about the dress she was going to be wearing to the ball, Draco on the other hand kept trying to pull his arm away so he could eat his toast in peace. Pansy kept a tight grip though, and payed no mind to the pale hand trying to pull off her arm.

"I was debating between my blue or pink evening gown." Pansy explains, her other hand not holding Draco waved in the air. "But I decided that most girls would probably be wearing blue, so I wrote to my mother to send my pink dress."

I nod, biting down another giggle as Draco sends me a glare.

This is all your fault. He says to me with his eyes, and indeed it was. Draco listened to my instructions, and had invited Pansy to the Yule Ball with him, much to her delight.

"A very wise option." I said, regarding Pansy's dress choice. "You look lovely in pink."

She grinned. "I know, right?" She took a bite of her breakfast before continuing. "What dress did you request your father send?"

I had sent a letter to my father the day I learned of the ball, requesting a particular dress from my collection. I had far too many clothes than one should have.

"A green one." I answered, not specifically. I had multiple green dresses.

"Green looks so good on you." Pansy gushed, she really was a good friend.

"Thank you." I smiled, and before Pansy could even open her mouth to say more, mail arrived.

Owls swooped in from all angles of the rafters, dropping packages and letters in front of nearly every student. It seemed that almost everyone was getting their outfit for the ball that day.

My family's massive mail owl landed on my plate, carrying a particularly bulky package. It was my dress, with a letter from my father attached. 

Whatever was written in it couldn't be good. 

I gave owl, who's feathers were completely midnight black, one of the breakfast sausages from the table. I patted him– Cerberus– as I opened the letter with shaky hands.

In my father's scratchy, scrawling Greek were words I both highly expected, and dreaded.

Don't disappoint me, or you know the consequences. It doesn't matter who your date is, as long, as their blood is as pure as ours. Remember what I've told you, before– honor and diligence is power. With that, our family will strive in the darkness.

He didn't sign it, or even open with my name. He tried to make every letter as impersonal as possible, getting straight to the point, the same points he always tried to drill in me: If I screwed up, he would hurt me again. Anyone who wasn't pure of magical blood was filth. That power was the most important thing. and the fact our family would always abide by the darkness. 

Merlin, even our last name, Erebus, was the name of the personification of darkness and shadow. The son of eternal chaos, the husband of the goddess of night, and the father of death himself. I was cursed with the burden of evil the moment I was born with the name of the god of darkness.

These were things my youth was filled with, thoughts that always plagued my mind, words my father repeated day in and day out. Fear that always kept me compliant– well most of the time.

Blaise looked over my shoulder at the letter, thank Salazar he couldn't read Greek. "What did he say?" He asked softly.

I swallowed my fear, then plastered on a fake smile. "He says Happy Christmas, and he hopes we all have fun at the ball."

I spoke only lies, and Blaise and Draco both knew that as they exchanged worried looks. 

My father was like the embodiment Erebus.

★★★

Pansy powdered my nose for about the one hundredth time, to which I sputtered at again.

"I'm almost done." She scolded. "Hold still."

Once she was content with my face, which was covered in a fine coat of make-up, she moved on to my messy (h/c) hair. I sat in front of her on a chair as she adjusted me to her liking, in front of the giant mirror we shared with all of our dormmates.

I hadn't brushed it yet that day, so when she dragged her comb through it it caught on multiple knots.

"What did you do to your hair!?" She sighed, trying work with it. "Did you purposely get it all tangled like this?" 

I watched her carefully in the mirror as she scowled and scrunched up her nose. Pansy was a pretty girl, I didn't see what Draco and the others were so mean about. Sure when she scrunched her face up like so she didn't look as nice as when she would smile, but she looked beautiful in her dress.

The blush pink satin gown complimented her tan skin wonderfully, it made her chocolate eyes look warmer, and raven hair to look sharper. She had it in waves for the evening, pulled back with two crystal flowered clips. Her eyelids were dusted with a light shimmer, her cheeks rouged a soft red, and her lips painted a dark pink. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and hugged her body to her hips, where it flared out elegantly to the floor, there her dark pink sparkly heels poked out.

She looked so beautiful to the point that I was jealous that I wasn't the one going with Draco, but I had no right to be. I was going with Blaise, who the thought alone sent my stomach in a flurry.

Millicent Bulstrode popped up behind us just as Pansy was finishing my hair. Pansy had curled and twisted a few strands of my hair back, holding it with a silver emerald, crystal, and pearl decorative hair comb. It was my mother's, and wearing it that night was like having her there too.

"Wow, you both look stunning!" Millicent awed with a smile.

Millicent looked lovely herself. Her dress was a pale blue velvet with a halter neck, it had an A-line skirt that went straight down, but she paired it with a silver jeweled belt that cinched in her waist. Her dark brown hair was pulled in a twisted up do, and her face shimmered under the soft light of our room.

Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis had gone down already, leaving only the three of us in the dorm. 

Technically, Millicent was a half-blood so she wasn't completely up to my family's standards, but she was Slytherin so that was enough to keep my father pacified. She was a nice girl though, so I didn't mind. Daphne and Tracey on the other hand were a little bit much to handle-- even more so than Pansy.

"Thanks Millicent." I smiled at her. "You look stunning too."

Pansy took my hands and stood me up from the chair. "I have just the shoes that will match your dress!" She scampered over to her bed, which she dug around underneath until she emerged with a pair of high heels.

I was used to the finer things in life, so I could walk in heels just fine. But these ones in particular were the most lavish looking I had seen. They were metallic silver, but not in a horrid way. They were taller then what I was used to, but their beauty made up for the pain. Slender straps danced up my foot, hugging my ankle, allowing my painted toes to peak through the bottom. I had no idea why Pansy had so may shoes.

Pansy and Millicent squealed when I put them on, then they both lead me to the full length mirror. Pansy proudly crossed her arms at my handy work as I took in my appearance.

I looked just how a perfect pure-blood should look, and I felt like a million dollars. Pansy was good at what she did, my hair and make-up looked flawless, my (h/c) curls framed my face like a portrait. The dress was my favourite one from my collection, long-sleeved and an emerald green. It was lace and V-necked, and went all the way to the floor, slowly flaring out from my waist. Whenever I turned my, skirt would twirl out around me. Whenever I took a step, the lovely heels poked out at the bottom.

I felt a bit ridiculous all dolled up, but it was nice to dress up occasionally.

"Wow, Pans." I breathed. "You out did yourself." She had made me look beautiful.

Pansy waved her hand in the air, throwing her arm around my shoulder. "Please!" She scoffed in a joking manner. "All I did was add a layer of make-up to your already perfect face, now come on let's go! Our dates await!"

I laughed as she pulled both Millicent and I own the steps of the girls' dormitory. 

The heels were a bit uncomfortable, and I stumbled a bit on the top step, but when we finally descended all of them I got the hang of it.

Blaise, Draco, and Theo were waiting in the common room for us, Millicent was going with Theo, It appeared we were the last ones, as everyone had already gone to the Great Hall.

Blaise was the first to spot us, and smiled when he saw me. He approached the stairs and extended a hand to me as I took the last step. "M' lady." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him, taking his warm hand. "I feel a little silly."

He replaced the smirk for a smile in a second. "Well I think you look gorgeous." His voice was so quiet, only I could hear. 

I blushed scarlet under his intense gaze, then pretended to adjust the tie of his dress robes to distract myself. "You look quite handsome yourself."

He did look exceptionally handsome in his completely black robes. They were a more modern set with black trousers, button-up shirt, and tie under the outer draping of black. His skin seemed to glow in the soft light, and his eyes only looked more fiery when paired with black.

Draco's eyes caught mine on our way out of the common room, silver pools of awe. I blushed then looked away, only to rouge again as Blaise's hand found it's way to my waist.

★★★

The Great Hall was decorated more extravagantly then it ever had before. It looked like we walked into a winter wonderland the moment we stepped in the room. It had large snowy Christmas trees, and crystal decorations glittering over everything. It was even complete with enchanted snow that fell from the ceiling, but never touched a thing.

"Come on." Blaise pulled me to my feet as the dance of champions ended, and everyone else was asked to join in on the floor. "Dance with me." He smirked.

The next song began, and everyone shifted effortlessly into the next ensemble. 

I laughed as he twirled me around the floor, out of his arms and then back in. Blaise was an even better dancer then I was, but following his lead was simple. He made dancing look so elegant and easy. He made everything look so graceful.

We waltzed around the floor, avoiding some stumbling pairs. Then he twirled me once more, and picked me up to spin in the air on cue just as everyone else. 

"You're going to drop me!" I squealed as he set me down on my toes again.

He pulled me in closer by the waist on the next beat, smiling crookedly. "I would never drop you."

As we spun around, we passed several others I recognized, but I was too focused on the pair of deep eyes in front of me to pay them much mind. 

At one point I think we danced past my cousin Fleur and her date, a seventh year Ravenclaw named Roger Davies, whom I had a crush on in first year-- he was a very handsome boy. Fleur wore a light grey dress that looked beautiful with her silvery-blonde hair. She must have gotten more Veela genes then I, she could make wearing a burlap sack look perfect.

We passed Viktor Krum as well, who was dancing smoothly with his date-- Hermione Granger. I had to do a double take on that one, but sure enough it was Granger. She had somehow tamed her bushy hair, and replaced her school uniform for a lovely blue dress. She looked so very stunning, it was a bit of a shock actually.

Draco and Pansy stumbled past us too at one point, Draco was having difficulties dancing. He had lessons too, but I suppose he just never was as good. He was resisting Pansy's attempts to be closer to him, perhaps that was what was the reason he was slipping up so much. He also tripped on the hem of Pansy's long gown several times.

I didn't really pay much mind to anyone else as the music and dances changed, the boy in front of me was enough to entrap my vision. Pixies swarmed every time his hand warmed my waist, my heart soared every time he spun me, and my face heated up every time his breath fanned my own. 

But then it was time for the feast, and we reluctantly stopped dancing to join the others at our table.

The six of us all shared the same table, Millicent and Theo, Pansy and Draco, and Blaise and I-- along with Vincent and Gregory who joined us later on. We chattered throughout the feast, or mostly Millicent and Pansy did. They gossiped about who in the hall looked the best. 

For the meal, all we had to do was tell our plate what we wanted from a variety of options on the menu and it would appear. I chose my favourite, and dug in as soon as it materialized on my china dish. I was hungry after all that dancing.

As soon as our plates were empty, they disappeared and the boarders of the hall were filled with tables of drinks and towering desert-- to which Vincent and Gregory instantly scrambled to. 

The Weird Sisters also started up on stage with a trembling beat, another Christmas surprise for the school.

"I love this song!" I shouted over the music, tugging on Blaise's arm. The Weird Sisters were my favourite band, I would blast their songs in the castles on lonely days. 

Blaise pulled my on to my feet swiftly, dragging me by the hand. "Then lets go dance."

I felt Draco's eyes linger on the two of us as we made our way to the dance floor once more, and for a moment I felt guilty. I brushed it all off though when Blaise and I began to jump up and down to the loud music.

It was freeing, for an hour or two we all jumped around to the beat of the music, laughing and giggling at nothing in particular. All of the houses, plus Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, all getting along wondrously for one night. The ball had achieved it's purpose, house and school unity.

Blaise and I jumped around with each other, his hand always lingering on some part of me. Mine too always managed to find him. I sung along to the lyrics on the top of my lungs, the same as nearly everyone else. He just watched me with amusement, and spun me around whenever he felt fit.

Then the music switched to something slower, slower then even the waltz had been. The dance floor thinned out, and the Hall became quiet, couples around us began swaying softly to the even softer music. 

Like a magnet, Blaise's hands found their way to the curve of my waist, and my own clutched around the back of his neck. Our eyes never broke contact as we swayed, his face only seemed to draw closer to my own with each turn. I was sure I was the deepest shade of red known to wizard. 

I was smitten with him, even though I shouldn't have been. Blaise was one of my best friends! And I only felt even worse as I glanced over at our table and met sad silver eyes. 

The song came to an end, and as Blaise's face seemed like it was about to touch mine, I pulled away and grinned. "How about some punch?"

Blaise let slip a small smile too. "Allow me to fetch it for you."

He slipped away into the outer crowd as I mad my way to our table and Draco.

He was standing now, and smirked at the sight of me trying to rub more foot while balancing on the other. He grabbed the crook of my elbow as I almost face planted on to the floor.

"How about we slip away, get some fresh air?" Draco asked, rather mischievously.

I stood to meet his gaze after looking around for Blaise who I could no longer spot. "Why not? It is getting quite warm, I could use some air." I shrugged

And without another word, Draco pulled me behind him through the Great Hall doors and into the darkness, away from both of our Yule Ball dates.

★★★


	12. The Christmas Gift

|[Y/N] CÉLESTE EREBUS|

SCOTLAND HIGHLANDS, HOGWARTS | DECEMBER 25, 1994

ESCAPING THE FESTIVITIES of the Great Hall had been our best decision yet.

I needed a break from dancing, and people, and the fresh air of the courtyard helped greatly. I reveled in the quiet of just our breathing, relishing in the cool winter air. I pulled off my heels as soon as we were out of the hall, leaning against Draco so I wouldn't fall. He continued clutching my hand long after I needed his support as he lead me to a spot under the full moon. 

The blond walked beside me in silence, his motivation to leave was to escape Pansy for a moment. She was being especially clingy tonight, though it really was my fault for making him invite her as his date.

She was so happy to be there with him, and I was happy for her, truly. But I couldn't stop thinking about if Draco asked me to the ball instead, and Blaise went with Pansy.

The issue was, I came to the sudden realization, I would be feeling the exact same thing if it was opposite. Either way I would have wished for the other. 

Draco and Blaise.

Good Salazar, I liked them both. I had a crush on both of my best friends! 

Draco didn't take notice of my distress as we took a seat beside each other on a stone bench. I usually was rather good at hiding my emotions, as was he.

The moon was full and glittering brightly, the light from it cast down upon us, turning Draco's hair silver and making his kaleidoscope eyes practically glow. He was like winter, cold and snowy, but there was a certain beauty to the icy months. The swirling snow and delicate ice protected the earth through the harsh winds, and winter always held the promise of spring ahead.

He looked very handsome in his dress robes too, they were much like Blaise's but with a white button up underneath, pleated vest, and a white bowtie-- white made his skin look even paler and flawless. All was under the black drapes of his robes, robes he placed around my shoulders as I shivered in the icy air. 

"Blaise is going to be pissed once he finds out we left him with Pansy." I grinned, gazing at the boy at my side.

Draco chuckled. "He can deal with her the rest of the night. All she wants to do is dance! She keeps trying to dance me towards the mistletoe!" He crinkled his nose at the end, in the adorable way he did often.

I laughed at this. "She is rather creative in her methods." I remember watching her trying to drag Draco the the corners of the room during the night, where the mistletoe decorated the ceiling.

Draco smiled, his eyes meeting mine finally. "I wish I went with you." He admitted, rather bluntly. He wasn't one to share his emotions often.

I had no idea what to say to that. I wish I had gone with you too? That seemed like an insult aimed at Blaise, the boy I had just only minutes ago gazed so adoringly at-- and I didn't want to insult him. I had a really nice night with him. He was an excellent dancer and every time his hand met my waist butterflies exploded in my stomach, every time our eyes met my heart fluttered. 

But Draco, here beside me, had the exact same effect. It was disorienting how much the same I felt for two very different people. How strange it felt to be looking in his eyes the same way. 

But I was young, only fourteen-- this was just a silly crush, it would pass.

Draco reached across to tuck a piece of my (h/c) hair behind my ear, my hairdo had slowly fallen out from all of my dancing. I was sure I looked like absolute rubbish, but Draco still gazed at me like I was full Veela. 

I shivered and pulled his robes around me more, but it wasn't because of the cold.

"I still haven't given you your Christmas present yet." He said, his hands clasping around mine. 

"I told you guys not to get me anything this year." I scolded him, shaking my head. I in fact had, the other day when they asked me what I wanted for Christmas. 

I was spoilt and always got everything I wanted for Christmas despite my father's cruelty, but I never got what I truly desired: my mama, a happy family, to be loved by my own father. But Draco and Blaise gave me the best present I could ever have, friendship and belonging. That was more than enough.

"Well." He huffed, ruffling his shining hair sheepishly. "I didn't really get it. It didn't... it won't cost any money." He stuttered out.

I raised an eyebrow curiously. I have never seen Draco Malfoy this nervous, but it was a refreshing change. 

"Alright then, I guess that's permitted." I smiled at his state. "Though I didn't get you anything, we agreed no presents."

"Trust me, it's alright." Draco assured me with a smirk. "My gift for you will be like a gift for me too."

"You're confusing me Draco Malfoy. What is is?" I asked, perplexed and curious. I hated surprises.

Then, without warning, Draco leaned forward and surprised me beyond compare by pressing his rosy lips to mine.

It was a soft kiss, an innocent kiss, a peck only lasting a few seconds. It was enough to make my heart stop. Our hands intertwined in my lap as Draco's warm lips brushed against mine. I pressed my own tinted ones in further, after I got over the initial shock. 

It was very juvenile, very sweet, and quick for my first kiss. But for a brilliant moment, Draco and I were just Draco and I-- with no massive burden resting on our young shoulders, no destiny to fulfill for our families. But I could feel the heavy silver of his family ring, and my own crest weighing down my neck, and I was reminded we could never truly escape our names.

They would haunt us for our lifetime, and even after death

"Happy Christmas, (Y/n)." Draco said, as he pulled away, his face still inches from mine. 

It was indeed Christmas, a little bit after midnight on the twenty-fifth. I barely noticed at the time though.

I shook my head, clearing my mind. "Joyeux Noël... I mean Kala Hristouyienna... I mean Merry Christmas." I stuttered out in all three of my native tongues. I tended to switch between them a lot when I was nervous or angry, this time I was nervous.

Very, very nervous, and delighted all the same. 

Draco smiled at me. "No need to show off, Erebus. I know you can speak multiple languages and I can only speak two." He stuck his tongue out for good measure, like a child as always.

I was still a bit stunned as he placed another kiss on my cheek, like I did to him the other day on the Quidditch Pitch after we won our game. Then he stood in one fluid movement, and offered me his pale hand.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked, bowing slightly. His smirk still plastered on his face. 

I took his hand after taking a deep breath, finally processing what just happened. "You may." I said, with a slight smile.

And even though there was no music, Draco placed his hands on my waist as I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, and we swayed to the imaginary beat. I rested my head on his shoulder at one point, finding refuge in his warm arms, and once again it felt like we were the only two people in the world. 

His heart beat was the pattern I moved my feet to, his touch was what kept me warm, the moonlight our spotlight, and the soft wind was our only music. Snow fell around us in quiet patters, and the stars twirled overhead like the skirt of my dress.

When it seemed we had been dancing for minutes, but it was truly hours, Draco finally whispered in my ear softly. "We should probably get back to the common room, it's late."

I realized I had almost fallen asleep on his shoulder, in his comfort. 

So, hand in hand again, he lead me to the dungeons of the school, to our warm and cozy beds--where I had dreams of his soft lips and warm arms, to the music of the night.

★★★


	13. Ice Cold Games

|DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY|

SCOTLAND HIGHLANDS, THE GREAT LAKE | FEBRUARY 24, 1995

WHEN THE CRYSTALLINE snow of December had faded away to the blistering winds of January, then the bitter cold of February, our kiss had become only a distant memory.

The new year had come, and neither (Y/n) or I mentioned it again-- though I often found myself blushing whenever she spoke with those soft lips of hers. 

It was my fist kiss, and for a moment it warmed the icy void of my chest, the cold put there by my own father's teachings. It's effects were even felt long after, now that my heart held a melted hole, one filled by (Y/n)'s charming smile.

I knew Blaise was suspicious of us, as he would watch us carefully whenever we were deep in conversation. I knew though that (Y/n) would never say a word to him, in case it would hurt his feelings. 

After all, he was her date to the ball. Who knows, if I hadn't whisked her away maybe Blaise would have kissed her, and I would have been the forgotten friend. 

But Blaise was never forgotten, and neither was I. I could see he conflict in (Y/n)'s bright (e/c) eyes. I wish I could alleviate some of it, but I reckoned it was partly my fault by the way she looked at the two of us so disoriented. 

It was best if I just didn't say anything at all. It was best not to mention the kiss again.

It was a particularly frigid day in February when the second Triwizard task began, apparently the golden egg they caught in the last one gave the champions a clue of what to expect. 

So we were all sent out to the Great Lake, where the frosty winds whipped the strongest against the water. I couldn't even imagine how cold it must have been in it's murky depths, frankly I didn't want to find out. So when we everyone was packed into little boats to got to the viewing stands they had built in the water, I was careful to not trip over the side.

I climbed in first and chose the furthest seat, the boats could hold about six people so Blaise stepped in next with his long legs and helped (Y/n) in with a sturdy arm.-- I should have been the one to do that.

Once Pansy, Theo, and Millicent joined us, the boat took of magically towards the stands leaving a confused Crabbe and Goyle behind.

I shrugged at them, I really didn't care about their presence. "Guess you have to take the next one." I called out to them. I was an arsehole kid.

(Y/n) had settled down beside me, much to Pansy's dismay who glared at me with a hurt look. She was upset I left her at the dance on Christmas, I could only imagine what her reaction would be if she found out (Y/n) was the one who made me ask her there, or if she found out the reason I left was (Y/n).

I didn't want to cause any troubles with their friendship though, they seemed to have a strange bond of things I didn't understand. Like clothes, dresses, shoes, and gossip. Girl stuff. 

"You could at least pretend to be her friend." (Y/n) whispered to me, she noticed Pansy's glare too. "You are that much, aren't you? You could just be nice." 

To be fair, the Parkinsons had been family friends for years, I had met Pansy before I could even talk. And I supposed that for a while we were friends, and I guess we still were, her obsession with me was just unnerving an annoying. I wished she would take a hint. 

I didn't respond to (Y/n), she was right after all. She was always right.

The boat came to the stands, and this time I was the one to jump up first after deeply thinking for a few moments. 

I could at least be nice.

So I offered my hand to help Pansy out first, who took it with a surprised smile. She hopped out and then I helped Millicent, who almost slipped on the icy boards. I held her arm steady and she regained her footing and offered me a sheepish thanks. The two girls then hurried off to get us all good seats, whispering when I turned my back.

Theo took my hand too, and fanning his face with his other hand declared in a posh voice. "What a gentleman!" He pretended to swoon when I pulled him on to the boards of the stand, and I joking shoved him in return.

The three of them snickered, and then it was Blaise's turn to be dramatic. 

"I can't step out Drakey, I think you'll have to lift me!" He wailed, Theo and (Y/n) laughed again.

I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms. "You are taller than me, I think you can manage." My cheeks had started glowing pink from their ridicule. I was usually well respected, though I should have been used to their mocking by then.

Blaise stepped out with ease wearing a sly smile, he then ruffled my hair in a mocking way, and cooed as he pinched my cheeks. I shoved his hands away, he was wrecking my hair that I so tediously placed that morning. 

"Oh go away." I huffed at the two boys. "You're both foul gits, you know that!"

They walked away, quite amused with themselves. "Bye Drakey!" They both called out, blowing kisses. Then Theo added with a wink. "I hope you'll come sit beside me!"

I growled in annoyance as I turned to offer (Y/n) a hand out of the boat. 

She smiled and took it as I lifted her up and out. "Well you tried to be nice, sorry about them." She reached up to place some strands of my blond hair back in place, turning my face pink for other reasons. "But you have to admit it was a little funny." She giggled at the end.

I rolled my eyes again, but more teasingly then annoyed. "Yeah, ha ha, hilarious. Now, are we going to go get our seats or stand here all day?" I could never be annoyed at her.

(Y/n) smiled again, the brightest smile I had seen from her in a while. "Lead the way." She said, slipping her hand in the crook of my arm.

Ha. I wanted to shove this in Blaise's face, (Y/n) clearly liked me better. 

I had no idea then that we had a long way to go before she would make up that pretty little mind of hers.

★★★

Once again, (Y/n) went to go wish her cousin good luck before the task began, so I saved her spot between Blaise and I. We had seats that were only one level above the water, right over where the champions were preparing themselves. It had an excellent view of the seemingly black water, the jagged mountains surrounding it, and Hogwarts castle in the distance. 

"What happened the other night?" Blaise asked me, if he wasn't turned towards me I might not have heard him. The crowd was loud, and he spoke in a quiet voice.

I furrowed my brow, not even sparing the boy a glance. "What night?" I questioned, though I knew full and well which night he meant.

Blaise's eyes scrutinized every tick, twitch, and expression of my face, looking for answers without the words. When I didn't give him one he asked again. "Christmas Eve, what happened? Where did you both go?"

I took (Y/n) to the courtyard so I could kiss her, then we danced together well into the morning.

But I could never say those words, it would hurt (Y/n) if I hurt Blaise's feelings. Besides, Blaise was my friend too.

"We went to the courtyard to get some fresh air." I lied, well it wasn't really a lie, that was our fist intention. "(Y/n) was getting tired of the ball." The second was an even bigger lie, I knew she was having fun with Blaise at the ball.

Perhaps I hurt him even more then if he found out the truth, as his eyes softened to a look of sadness. "She seemed fine to me." He muttered, he was afraid she didn't enjoy his company.

I was afraid she enjoyed it too much. "Well, she wasn't." I sniffed, because I truly was an arsehole kid.

Blaise was still suspicious, I could tell that much. "What really happened that night, Draco?" He asked, one of the few people who actually used my first name. "You two have been odd towards each other recently, and towards me."

I opened my mouth to retort something, what really did happen that night? But (Y/n) popped up and settled back beside us, returned from wishing Fleur good luck.

"What are you two talking about?" She smiled, glancing between the two of us curiously. 

Blaise and I looked back towards the lake. "Nothing." We said in unison.

I could see (Y/n) frown suspiciously out of the corner of my eye, but she let it go regardless. We never did tell her what we were talking about.

The cannon went off after a few more minutes, and the champions all jumped into the ice cold water gracefully. They had one hour to retrieve something taken from them from the bottom of the lake. Everyone was smooth with their actions, except for Potter, who looked like he was pushed in to the depths of the lake. I thought he might have hurt himself, but much to my disappointment, he jumped out of the water completely fine, sporting fins and gills. 

"Fleur is using a bubble charm to breathe under the water." (Y/n) told us, peering over the rail at the lake. "But Gillyweed like Potter would have been an excellent alternative."

Not a lot happened in the next half hour, we all just watched the slight ripples and occasional bubbles of the lake, but then suddenly a head of blonde hair surfaced. 

Fleur treaded water near the stands, sputtering for breath. She had been disqualified.

"Salazar!" (Y/n) gasped, standing up immediately after squeezing my hand. "I'm going to see if she's alright."

"I'll come with you." I offered, standing up to.

She gave me a grateful smile and we descended the stands, leaving a glaring Blaise behind. I really had no reason to follow her, I just wanted to be the hero.

(Y/n) rushed to her cousin, who was just being pulled from the water. "Are you alright?" She asked in French.

Fleur was shivering in the cold, and as she answered (Y/n) I grabbed a towel that was folded neatly on a nearby table.

I wrapped it around the older girl's shoulders, and she hurried into it's warmth greatly.

"Merci, Draco." Fleur said, her teeth still chattering. (Y/n) rubbed her arms, and sent me a look of awe.

I felt so proud of myself, but then she turned back towards her cousin and I stood there awkwardly behind them.

"What happened down there?" (Y/n) asked, to which Fleur began to sob. The younger girl tried to soothe the older, but to no avail. "Fleur, what's wrong?"

Fleur took a sputtering breath. "She's down there. Gabrielle, she's down there."

(Y/n)'s eyes went wide, though I wasn't quite sure what the matter was. "I'll be right back Fleur, just a minute." She finally spoke in English.

A few of Fleur's Beauxbaton friends took over (Y/n)'s position as she dragged me to the side.

I held her biceps as she trained her still wide eyes on me. "Hey, what's wrong? What's happening?"

"Gabrielle is Fleur's sister, my younger cousin." (Y/n) but her lip, looking towards the dark lake. "And she's at the bottom, she was Fleur's prize."

These games really were sick.

"Listen, (n/n)." I tried to calm her, by the look in her eyes I knew she was thinking about jumping in that lake after her cousin. "I know Dumbledore is crazy, but he'd never put a little kid in harm's way. I'm sure she's under some charm and they'll bring her up the moment the hour is up."

(Y/n) took a deep breath. "You're right, she'll probably be fine. But I can't help but think..." She trailed off looking to the water again, she didn't need to finish.

"Hey." I turned her cheek to face me once more. "If that old coot doesn't bring her up, I will swim to the bottom of that lake and do it myself."

(Y/n) looked at me with that look again, the look I couldn't really explain. She didn't need to say anything, I knew she was thankful.

There was a commotion at the water again, the two of us rushed back over to Fleur. Cedric Diggity was surfacing with a gasping Cho Chang.

Their prizes were all people they cared about.

I didn't have to think twice to know (Y/n) would be at the bottom if I were one of the Champions.

Soon after Diggity and Chang were pulled from the water, Krum and Granger returned too. Krum had transfigured his head into that of a shark's, and it shrunk back down to his own in the icy air.

They were pulled out too, and now it was only Potter down there with Fleur's sister, and I was assuming Weasley.

Ten long minutes passed, (Y/n) sat with Fleur on the boards of the stand as I stood and rested my hands on her shoulders.

(Y/n) kept trying to reassure her cousin that Gabrielle would be fine, but I could tell she was still debating whether or not to jump in. I held onto her shoulders tight just incase.

Everyone was on edge, crowding around where we and the Champions stood

Suddenly, ten minutes after the allotted time, with a gasp all throughout the crowd, Weasley broke through the frigid surface with a little blonde girl.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur and (Y/n) cried out.

(Y/n) reached down to help her little cousin out, then passed her to her older sister who hugged the little girl tightly. Then, much to my surprise, she leant a hand to Weasley too.

They did not get along usually at all, they were a little too much alike sometimes to be entirely honest. Too hotheaded. But in the moment (Y/n) was thankful that he helped her.

"Thanks, Weasley." She said with a small smile, passing him a towel too.

Weasley nodded. "It was all Harry actually."

And as if on cue, with a huge breath Potter made his entrance. Several people reached in to help him out, and cheered for him.

He should have been disqualified for going over time, but as Dumbledore announced the scores we all found him now tied for first place with Diggory.

(Y/n) was with her cousins again as I stood behind her with a hand on her back. "Hey, Potter." She shouted over the cheering and booing crowd.

He swiveled around, and I think was shocked to see the three girls huddled together. He didn't know they had any relation.

"Thank you." She uttered, and I knew only Potter and I could hear.

She was acting unlike herself, and for a moment it seemed as if she and Harry Potter were long time friends. They had a long way to go until they were ever civil to each other again though.

★★★


	14. I Will Always Be Here

|BLAISE VALERIUS ZABINI|

SCOTLAND HIGHLANDS, HOGWARTS, SLYTHERIN DORMS MAY 2, 1994

(Y/N) WAS BEING very distant that particular spring day, Draco and I couldn't seem to figure out why.

She didn't come down to breakfast in the morning, Pansy said that she decided to sleep in. It was a Tuesday, she was going to miss class. 

I kept thinking she was going to pop into the Great Hall at any moment. Perhaps she'd grab a piece of toast to swiftly eat on the way to class, giving a sneer at whoever stared at her oddly in the hall. She'd wait for me of course, and Draco, the three of us always walked to class together.

But as the day moved along, and their was no sign of her as we grabbed our bags to move on to first period, I grew a little worried.

"Pansy." I called to her, before she could turn and leave with Millicent. "Could you go back with me to the dorm, to see if (Y/n) is alright?"

Pansy shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I hate Divination anyway."

So the two of us trudged along, heading towards the dungeons once again. 

Draco caught my arm on the way by, his eyebrows raised curiously. "What's going on? Where's (Y/n)?" He seemed genuinely concerned, but a twinge of jealousy bubbled in my stomach and I shrugged his hand off me.

I knew something happened between them the night they disappeared at the ball, but neither of them would confess. 

"We're going to find out." I answered, in a surprisingly calm voice. Draco let me go and we carry on.

"Let me know when you find out!" He called after me, I waved back at him showing I heard. I would be the hero to her this time, like Draco was at the last Triwizard event event, helping her cousins and all.

I wanted her to look at me the way she looked at him.

Pansy and I were in the common room in no time, she left me at the bottom of the girls' dorm stairs. If a male student were to climb them, they turned into a chute that shot them back to the very bottom. I'd seen it happen only once, to one of the older kids when I was in first year.

Pansy returned in seconds. "She's gone."

"What?" I asked, bewildered. "What do you mean she's gone?"

Pansy shrugged, hands on hips. "I mean she's not in the dorm anymore, she must have left when we were at breakfast." She noticed the way I was all worked up, so she rested a consoling hand on my arm with a smile. "Relax, she's probably already in class, where we should be too."

I closed my eyes a moment, taking a deep breath. "You're right, let's go then." And the two of us headed off to Divination.

★★★

"She's not here." I muttered, looking around the room again. "Why isn't she here?"

Pansy and I arrived at Divination late, leaving us with the only available seats at a small table in the back. There was no sign that (Y/n) had even been in this room today. No sign of her bright (e/c) eyes, or her tumbling (h/c) locks through the smoky haze of the room.

Draco sent me a questioning look. Where is she? He mouthed. He sat closer to the front with Theo and Millicent, who didn't seem to notice (Y/n)'s absence. 

I shook my head, mouthing back, I have no idea. The incense burning in the room made it smell so strongly and made the air so humid, I could barely think straight.

Pansy gazed into the crystal ball in front of us, her head propped on her hand, pretending to do work. She looked as if she might fall asleep. "She's probably just skipping Divination, smart move." She sighed, dark eyes meeting mine.

I shook my head, frowning, looking around again even though I knew she wasn't here. "No, if she skipped class and her father found out, he'd kill her." Well, he'd hex her anyway.

The girl in front of me waved her hand dismissively. "You all say that, but (Y/n)'s father spoils and dotes on her like she is the most important being in the world." Pansy wasn't speaking in a jealous tone, just as a matter of fact.

I shook my head at her, she really didn't know. Sure (Y/n) was spoiled, we all were, but we didn't have to go through the same things she did. "You have no idea, Pansy. Archimedes Erebus is a monster."

Pansy's eyes widened a bit at my serious tone. "What do you mean?" But I never did answer her, I was already standing with my bag and heading for the door of the classroom. 

Professor Trelawny didn't even bat an eye as I stormed out of her room, she was too distracted telling Potter he was doomed or something like that. Determined to find my lost friend, I descended the spiraling staircase two steps at a time.

"Hey, wait up!" A voice called behind me as I hurried down the hall without running. "Blaise, slow down!" It was Draco, of course-- come to play hero probably. 

I whirled around at him, he was finally just an arm's reach away. "Shouldn't you be in class." My voice sounded agitated.

Draco crossed his arms, pale eyes glaring at me. "Shouldn't you?"

Touché. 

"I'm going to look for (Y/n)." I told him, even though he knew that already. "Pansy says she's just skipping, but I don't think so. You know how mad her father will be." 

We stood in silence a moment, just glaring at each other. I towered over him slightly, just a bit taller. It had been tense between us since the ball, we were two stupid boys with a crush on the same girl. Our glares were evidence of our pigheadedness, we both though we were better than the other. 

It was completely stupid of us, we'd been friends from birth practically and now we were being all jealous because of some girl-- some girl who happened to be our best friend too. 

"I'll help you." Draco said finally, his arms fell to his sides, fists balled in determination. 

I sighed slightly. "Fine, but we should probably split up. This castle is huge."

Draco turned to the closest staircase, already ten steps ahead of me. "I'll check all the upper floors, you can check the main floor and outside." He didn't give me time to respond, he was gone.

I turned with a huff, rolling my eye at the blond. I was annoyed at him in that moment, but I took refuge in the fact she was more likely to be outside-- it was a nice day like I said.

I searched the first floor first regardless, and as next class began, there was still no sign of (Y/n). The castle was huge, by the time I had completely searched the first floor it was time for lunch. I wasn't about to give up, but I admit it was time for me to ask for some help.

And help stumbled upon me as I entered the courtyard and was met with a familiar older girl.

"Bonjour, Blaise!" Fleur exclaimed as I approached her and a couple of her blue clad Beauxbatons friends. "What can I help you with?" She asked with a bright smile, her French accent thick off her tongue.

There were many similarities between (Y/n) and her cousin, and yet none at all. They were both beautiful, partly on account of their Veela genes, but in very different ways. Fleur was very flashy, very in your face with her bright smile, crystal eyes, and silver hair-- very, well, Veela. 

(Y/n) had a softer yet more intimidating beauty to her, something I grew to fall in love with. Her determination, strength, ambition, and wonderful mind were what drew me in-- her stunning looks were just a plus.

"Have you seen (Y/n) today?" I asked Fleur immediately. "She skipped class, and she's been a little distant lately. I can't find her anywhere." I was practically breathless, begging.

Fleur's smile fell, she knew something I didn't. She excused herself from her friends and walked with me to a secluded corner of the courtyard, practically dragging me with her. 

"I know where she is." She said, softly. I peeked up at this. "But you must promise me to be gentle with her if I tell you, it's a tough day for her you see."

I nod, agreeing with slight confusion. "Why, what happened? Is there something I can do to help?"

Fleur smiled sadly. "You're a sweet boy, and a good friend to (Y/n), but there's nothing to you can do now." She paused a moment, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "It's the anniversary of her mother's death, she's taking it incredibly hard this year."

"If course." I grumbled. "Salazar I'm stupid, why didn't I realize!"

Fleur placed a gentle hand on my arm. "She's by the lake, she needs you."

I took off sprinting without another word.

I ran over the fresh green grass of spring, through puddles of mud that had collected in the low parts of the lawn from the April showers. I almost fell down the hill that sloped to the lake, but I caught myself last second on a shrub close by.

She needs me, (Y/n) needs me. I kept chanting this over and over in my head.

At first, when I came to the edge of the dark murky water, I couldn't see her-- and I panicked.

"(Y/n)!" I practically screamed. "(Y/n)! Where are you!?"

What if she decided that it wasn't worth it anymore, she had enough reason really, so what if she decided to end it all in the depths of the Black Lake?

I thought the worst, only for a moment, then I remembered how brave (Y/n) truly was. She wouldn't give up, she would keep pushing until she couldn't anymore. She was a lot braver than I ever was.

But still, I looked around frantically. My heart was pounding so fast, I thought it might crack.

"I'm over here Blaise." I soft voice called from over by a group of trees at the water's edge, and there she was.

She sat in the tall grass, knees drawn to her chest, chin resting on her knees. Her eyes, wet with tears, regarded me sadly. Her strong and confident person broken for the time being.

I rushed to her side immediately, collapsing at her side and engulfing her in my arms. I generally wasn't one to show emotions, but in that moment I was taken by a wave of them.

"You were just gone!" I exclaimed, face nestled in her thick (h/c) hair. "I thought the worst! I couldn't find you! I thought- I thought-"

Suddenly she's shaking, and I realize she's crying-- not the first time she has today it seems.

"I'm sorry!" She babbles between heaving gasps. "I just woke up this morning and I couldn't- I couldn't bare to move through my classes, not today!"

I pull back from the hug, holding her face in my hands. "Hey, hey." I wipe some of her tears from her cheeks. "It's not your fault, I get it. Fleur told me."

This fact brings a new wave of tears to my friend's face. "Five years, Blaise! It's been five bloody years and still hurts more then a bludger to the chest!" (Y/n) is frustrated, confused, and grieving-- still grieving after all if these years.

I get her pain though, even though I never even met my dad I had lost a parent too. Along with my birth father, about half a dozen step-fathers I grew to like.

People leave you, that is life. My mother's words suddenly flash through my mind, but they won't help (Y/n) in this situation.

Instead, I just hold her closer to my chest, running my fingers through her hair. "I wish I could tell you it will get better, but I know for a fact it takes a long time to heal." I murmur, I've never actually talked to anyone about this.

She looks up at me, tears were still in her eyes but she no longer cried. "How long?" She asks meekly.

Forever, is what I almost say. All your life, is the truth. But I know in that moment, she needed reassurance, and so I day something else. "A very long time."

(Y/n)'s eyes are still locked on mine, I had to admit they looked even more beautiful welled with tears.

"I miss her." She said, and I realized I've never heard her talk this much about her mother before. "She was too good for this world, she saved my life, it's all my fault." She was beating herself up about that pretty bad, part of the reason she was always so distant.

I shake my head vigorously. "No, don't say that." I had heard the story of her mother's death already, Greyback's target was (Y/n) and her mother interviened-- but I wasn't going to let her blame herself on something out of her control. "Don't say that, it's not your fault, your mother knew what she was doing."

(Y/n)'s eyes slipped to the Back Lake again, still nestled in my arms. "That doesn't make it any better." She sniffed.

I watched her carefully, choosing my next words wisely. Be gentle, Fleur had said. And so, I am.

"Tell about her." I say, my voice quiet. When (Y/n) looks at me in confusion, I backtrack. "Your mother, tell me about her, you never talk about her."

Her face lights up immediately, a small smile gracing her lips. "She was the kindest, most selfless, and bravest person in the world."

And for the next hour, (Y/n) told me about her late mother, happy memories of her that made her smile wistfully. Sure, I did know Celéste Erebus a bit in life, but she died when we were both so young.

She was very kind from what I remember, and while she was alive (Y/n)'s father was a very different person. He practically doted on his half Veela wife, who didn't marry him for money of blood like most pure-blood families did. They loved each other, and their only daughter was the light of their lives-- until of course that one fateful day so many years ago.

"I miss her." (Y/n) finished, smile fading, eyes glistening again. "So much." She added, barely above a whisper.

"I will always be here, for you." I promised her, arm tightening around her back.

(Y/n)'s eyes seemed to pierce my very soul. "I know, and thank you. You're the best, Blaisey."

And without a second or coherent thought, I lean forward and press my lips to (Y/n)'s.

She widened her eyes, for only a moment, until she leaned in too. We shared a quick, innocent, emotionally spurred kiss, before I pull away once more.

"Sorry." I muttered, my head still foggy with what just happened. What if she didn't want to kiss me?

(Y/n) smiled, a real genuine smile and spoke with words that made my young heart soar over the moon. "Don't be."

★★★

**Author's Note:**

> first published on wattpad under _-_nefelibata_-_, i'm posting all my stores on here as back up and for further outreach. i hope you enjoy the story, and check out some of my other works. and bare with me, i'm still learning how to use this site.


End file.
